How the Hell did i get here?
by TexasPistolMassacre
Summary: Please send reviews, and feed back, i want to know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas for me. You don't need an account to review, so don't hesitate to! The Elements of Heroism are introduced into the second part of my story. This story won't be getting updates for a while as i am busy often and lose a lot of time and good ideas. i will put a chapter out soon, hopefully
1. TV Trip

**Alright, as you may know, Seanwilcox337 is telling his story of his journey to the MLP universe. I am His friend, and my story is much more different than his. You see, the portal took us to a universe where we were in our favourite TV show. Now i'm stuck in Supernatural.**

It was a regular Friday. Seans HP laptop had just died, so i handed it back to him, not caring that he was playing Minecraft. He grabbed it and sat it on his backpack, not even acknoledging the world around him, completely in his zone. I was feeling bored, so i whipped out my phone and started listening to music. maybe if i didn't have it blasting i would have noticed the slowly shifting weight of the bus before it was too late. As i -we- started falling both Sean and I, through the window. i heard a shout that sounded like Sean, for a brief second. then it was gone. just like the sudden black. it was in the instant that i realized that i flew through a motel window, like a ragdoll, and spun forward to a stop in the middle of the room. i was out cold. When i woke, i seen two men, almost in their mid thirties staring at me, sizing me up.

"The holy water and silver didn't work Dean. we bled him, but he bleeds normal. I think he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The first man yelled "I don't belive it Sammy! He was mumbling our names! he has to be some monster or another!"

The other replied. "Hey, you know, even when i am half conscious, i can still hear you, right? and also too, i know who you are. You,"

I said, pointing to the man on my left, "are Dean. and you," i point to my right, "are Sam."

"How would he know us ifhe wasn't some sort of monster? Sam, i'm telling you-" Dean began to say, but i cut him off.

"I know about you because i cam from a different dimension, one where your life is a TV show."

They looked at eachother grimly, and said, "we need to send you back."

" You can't!" i screamed, unintentionally, of course, but it caused them to pause. they looked at me as if i wasn't making sense. I then finished by saying "I need to find my friend Sean first."


	2. I Kill a Werewolf!

"Bullshit" Dean said, just as i slipped my knife down my sleeve, and across the ropes around my hands. i sprung up, and pinned him to the wall, my knife blade incges from his throat.

"Now you listen here. I came from a different universe. I need help finding my friend. You two are the greatest hunters. if anyone can help, you too can." i released him, then started to walk to the bed to steal a blanket so i could sleep on the floor. Dean came up behind me, and tried to put me in a choke hold, but i leaned back and slipped down, launching my self backwards, and planting my foot in his face.

" Next time," I said, "get some speed." The next morning, i woke up before they did, and i went for a walk and grabbed a newspaper. As i st down, reading, i saw something odd. The headline was "Bad Dog? Or Wild Wolf?" i kept reading, and one paragraph stood out for me. It said,

"Three victims have been claimed within the last two months, each with a torn apart torso and missing heart." I looked up, seeing Dean sit up and look over at me with curiosity and loathing, as if i should have left last night.

"I found a case in Ohio. Werewolf." i said, as he got out of bed.

" Tell me about it later, i'm going to go get some pie."

"Damnit" i muttered, as he left. i then grabbed the paper and told him to wait up. i left a note on the table telling Sam where we were. we went to the cafe and i got myself a coffee. (God i needed it)

"So how do you know that this is a werewolf, i mean, it could be something else." Dean said.

"What attacks like an animal on a full moon and eats human hearts?" I replied, nonchalantly The journey then begun. we made it to ohio in a few hours but it felt like days. as i learned more about them i realized how gruff they really were. When we were there, we started walking around, asking the victim's family members about the victim. because i was new, i had to sit in the car and pretend that i was Dean's teenage child who couldn't be left alone at home. That night was the last night of the full moon, so we had to hurry and find it before it attacked another person. they gave me a silver knife, and a pistol, and told me to aim for the heart. like i didn't know. we each spread out, and covered a lot of ground. they called me while i was in an alley, telling me that they hadn't found anything. but boy i had. he was cornered, ready to strike, but i had my knife inb my left and my gun in my right. i pulled the trigger, and that was my first mistake. i didn't squeze the trigger, so it pulled up befoire it fired and grazed the beast's head. it charged my, and thank god i am quick with my knife because as it lunged, i went into a low crouch, then i jumed, stabbing the blade clear through the heart and spine of the creature. it was then they came around the corner, guns up, saying my name, as i were their responsibility. I came out from under the werewolf and said,

"Dear god guys! what took you so long?" They just laughed and said

"You got a little bit of blood on you."

I just looked at them and said, "I can't get in the car until i have clean clothes can i?"

Dean looked at me as i were stupid and said, "Not a chance in hell"


	3. On My Own For Now

I got washed up, and jumped into the waiting Impala, and we were off.

"So do you know where your friend is?" Dean asked openly, although i knew it was directed at me.

"No, but i'm sure he is somewhere here, seeing as we fell through the same hole." i replied, tiredly, which was funny, because i spend almost every night watching Netflix until midnight and waking up at six every morning.

"So how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere in the country." Sam stated, sounding almost as tired as i was.

"I know," I said grimly, "What things can we torture that are all over the world?"

"You aren't thinking..." Dean started, but then i yelled, with a tiny, yet determined voice,

"Thats right! we are going to capture a demon!"

"Oh. I thought you were going to say capture an angel."

"But don't we have Cas?"

"We have no clue where he is, though." Dean growled, as if he was angry with Cas. Maybe he hasn't been answering his prayers.

After a long journey, we found an active crossroads, and then they gathered supplies to summon the demon while i set up the devil's trap and made holy water. The process took hours, because i was so new to it, and even whe i finished, it seemed as though when they finally got there with all the things it was like a day went by. My thoughts were half right. It was late at night, by the time they got back and they left at noon. i dug up the hole, and said, "you're sure that this crossroads is active?"

"Somebody won the billion dollar lottery a week ago, and someone struck it rich on gold in their feild, where there is no depth into the earth and the geological survey on the land last year, didn't have any kinds of precious metals or natural resources except fertile land. I think we have the place." Sam said, then he also added, "You were the one who found about it anyway, so why would you have doubts?" I then replied, in a quite shaky voice,

"Because i haven't tortured anything before, and i don't know if i can. But i know I have to, because the info i need is for my friend, and i don't want you to have to do that for me. and not only that, i need to get some guts."

"Alright., then." Sam replied, somewhat worried that i might hurt myself or mess up. "Now, boys, why have you called me here?" The demon said from behind me. I knew who it was without having to turn around. I immediately recognized his Scottish accent, and said,

"I didn't expect you at a crossroads." I then turned, and stared at him. it had worked perfectly, my trap. i created a complicated one over my first messed up one. this new one forced him into a shackled chair, so that we wouldn't have to pin him there. Dean began to approach him as i did, but i glared at Dean and told him,

"No. this is my battle. i need to fight it myself. Give me the knife." It was just as i asked for the knife, that my own dropped from my sleeve, and landed in Crowley's foot. He screamed in agony, and that was when i realized my knife was a demon killing blade too. Dean realized this as well, and sat the knife in the back of the open trunked Impala, jam packed with the holy water i made, along with salt and the knife itself. I puled my knife out of Crowley's foot, and the interrogation begun.

"Are you aware of a tear between two dimensions Crowley?"

"Yes, I am. I know you feel through, and i sensed a great power coming. i can't beleive it was only you though." He answered, nonchalantly. I was already starting to get ticked off, but i tried my best to hide it.

"And do you know how many rips happened?"

"Only one."

"Liar." I growled, as i looked down on him with hatred, then i added,

"My friend came through the same portal as i did. i know he is here somewhere, and i want you to tell me where."

"I don't bloody know!" he yelled, as i slashed his wrist, with my holy water soaked knife. I then begun torturing him for about an hour when he said,

"I told you. I don't know. if i did, i would have told you when you carved that demon protection sigil in my arm." He said weakly.

"Demons are liars!" I yelled, " I don't believe you!" I pointed at him with all my hatred, and with an accusing look, and that was when it happened. I was struck by lightning. But it didn't kill me. I didn't even flinch. Instead, it flew out my index finger, and straight at Crowley, with so much force, that it shattered his demon soul and sent it back to hell. The dead charred body flew like a rag-doll out of the shattered flaming chair. Sam and Dean paused, slowly approaching me, as if they were next. i turned to them slowly, then said,

"i need my own car." They called Garth, pulled a few favors, and before i knew it, i was driving a 79 Firebird Trans AM. They gave me enough fake IDs for any kind of situation. i also got about 5 different driver's licenses. I thanked them, then started blazing my own trail, telling them i will be back when i figure out what has happened to my friend. they give me their cell numbers so i can contact them, and they also give me another cellphone too, and tell me Garth will get me a new one every so months so that i can't be tracked because of the damage i was about to do. After all the details where taken care of, i bid them farewell, and began to rip down the highway, about to follow every lead i could think of to find Sean.


	4. Lost Hope

**Sorry i am so slow at uploading, i don't have many chances to write and i don't have a lot of ideas for my plot. although, today, there will be BLOOD! I mean, a good plot. Back to the story...**

"WHOOO BITCH!" I screamed, as i flew up the crest of a hill on the highway. I began to head to my destination, where ever the hell that was. in my leaving of the brothers, they wrote me up a quick book about all the things they have ever hunted, their attack patterns, strategy, and how to kill them. they also told me they would tell me every time they got a new phone, and also some other numbers i should know too if i need help with anything. It was then i decided that i was going to find myself an angel. Simple enough, seeing as they were all kicked out of Heaven a while ago. I seen a gas station, and pulled over, because i need my road food. As the employee started filling up my car, i went into the store, grabbed three bags of Doritos, a 24 pack of Coke, some rum, and a newspaper.

"So how much for all of this?" I asked, mainly because the cahier was out.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying rum there, kid?" He accused, almost knowing i was under age.

"Actually, my driver's license says different, dick." I snapped, slapping my licnse down infront of him.

"Fine, then. calm down." He said, slightly frightened, he then said, "that will be a hundred dollars for all of it." I payed, then grabbed my stuff and got out of there, as i was reading the paper, i seen an article about all of these small miracles happening, and i knew i was either th eluckiest bastard on the planet or i was just that epic.

I began my way to Sioux Falls, where all of these little healing were. because i wasn't sure how to track down an angel, I called up Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, do you know how to track down an angel?"

"Why would you- Oh no you're not going to-"

"Not torture it, ask it politely and friendly. i don't want the godsquad on my ass."

"No, i don't Brodie, if i did i would let you know. maybe call Garth."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem, man."

I then dialed up Garth who immediately answered with,

"This is Agent West, FBI"

"Agent West, this is Agent Smith. I need to ask you a private question. are you alone?"

"Yes i am."

"How do i track down an angel?"

" You aren't going to-"

"God no. how many times do i have to say that? i need to find one, because i think i may be able to ask one where my friend is."

" i don't know. i'm sorry Brodie. I'll give you an update if i have an idea."

"Fine. Bye."

As i hung up, i seen Sioux Falls. but something was wierd, because everyone was lined up down the streets, and somewhat on the road. It took hours, but i finally did it. thats right. you won't beleive how happy i was to... finally get a fricking motel room on the same side of town i entered in. I rested up, knowing that i would need it to get at the front of that line quickly. I put on my suit that i got when i left Sam and Dean, grabbed one of my 10 FBI badges, and headed out. i already had a story planned. I simply walked in the house everyone was gathered around, and said,

"Agent West, FBI."

"I'm sorry sir, but i have not commited any crimes. you must go to the back of the line and wait your turn to be healed." The man answered

"Defying a federal officer is an offence, so i will rephrase that. I need to tsalk to you now, i have reports that this is a scam, and i just want to know from you. i would also like everyone to leave. this is a conversation between us." I said, raising my voice, starting to get angry. But he soon agreed and the people left.

"What do you want?" He asked as i said,

"To talk of course." I dropped my lighter. the holy oil burst into flames and scared the shit out of the angel.

"So, can you track people down with your thoughts?" I asked, as i started to pace.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"You're an angel."

"Angels aren't on earth, and even if they were, i'm not one of them."

"so then step out." He began to step out, but slid back to the center, where he was safest.

"I want you to track a guy named Sean down. he doesn't come from this dimension."

"AHHAHAHAHAHHA! you think i can track someone from a different dimension who isn't even in this dimension? Its hopeless you idiot, hopeless. you will never find him unless you somehow figure out where he is by guess and test. that would never work though." The angel yelled, in a cruel manner.

"You know something?"

"What?" The angel asked, in a mocking voice."

"I hate you." I growled, as i rasied my arm and screamed, "DIE YOU PRICK!" That was when all of the electricity from all the inlets,, and power poles flowed into me, powering me up, filling me with lightning. i then threw the lightning bolt and began to run, knowing that it would explode. little did i know, i began to fly. literally. atleast, for a few seconds. i hits the ground about at the road, and it seemed as though time was in slow motion. i jumped into my car and i ripped right out of town, just as the house exploded, leaving it and the angel a smolderig ruin.


	5. Siren In the, Erm, Rough

_**Jesus, I'm getting a little faster!I am working on this project as uch as i can, knowing that people are probably PMSing at sean. because i am the most kickass friend ever, i'm going to put this project at the top of the priority list. Lets get to it.**_

I looked back, releived to see there was no more cops. i had driven over an entire state, (tahnk god fro twin gas tanks) and had just lost them. they didn't see my face, so i could go to a motel. I pulled the next corner, and ended up at some3 star place. good enough, is what i then seen the most unbeleivable thing ever. there, in the lobby of the hotel, was a Playboy girl. "Hell yes!" i thought, and i followed, knowing i could easily break into the PlayBoy Mansion. She was easy enough to follow, and wh i got there, it was huge (No, not my dick. get your head out of the damn gutter) the mansion could easily hide everybody from New York. i followed on foot from there, all the way up to the door, then i jumped into some shrubs as she opened the door and closed it. i hid in the shrubs a good long whie, staying completely silent, and started peping through the window. Those were some prety hot chicks. by about 3, all the light had been out for an hour, so i got to work. i picked the lock with ease, it was literally ust like inserting my pick and rotating the . Now i was in, and noone had detected me. i began to peep around, and look through the mess of magazines in one room. i found this really hot gamer babe, and i swear she looked familiar, although i couldn't place it. i decided to crash on the couch. It was damn comfy, although i had to be careful, because there was the odd wetspot. I woke to screams of terror and said, "whoa, calm down, i had a key, but i kinda dropped it."

"B-b-b-behind you." One of the girls stuttered, and as i turned, i realised it was a siren, and it had already got alf the women under its possesion. all the unpossessed ones were behind me, and i grabbed my nife, and said,

"Take me to your leader." As i said that, the siren steeped forward.

"What are you going to do with that little knife? I can't be killed with a simple little knife." It taunted, trying to get a rise out of me

"If it was an ordinary knife i wouldn't be wielding it right now, would i?" I replied back, sharper, and equally as smooth, without even flinching. It the lunged at me, and that was the first time i ever tried it without using my rage. i concentrated, and my hand and knife began to glow. i stabbed the creature, slowing it down, but not very, then i went into an intense battle. i parried its claws as repeatedly as he parried my knife, blazing white with energy. i finally saw an opening, and used the electricity to force it back. it hit the wall with fuul force, giving my jut enough time to decapitate it, and finaly kill it. They all looked at me weird, and i just said,

"You almost got killed there. all of you. i think you all owe me something." They nodded in agreement as we began to party, and it wasn't long after that that i um... don't remember. _**So unfortunately, this is where it ends, 'm sorry again for my slow upload time, but i'm working on it. Until next time, Adios Hoetatoes!**_


	6. Homecoming

Hey guess what? Three chapters this weekend! thats right! Jizz in your pants, and get your pantis wet. We are going to have some fun! WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I blazed down the interstate, not caring about anything. it had been two and half years since i got to this dimension, and since i had seen Sean, so i had finally decided to let go. I didn't care naymore, i was on my own. i felt sad to think it, but it was true. i no longer had Abby, or Shyla, or my brother, i only had myself. but while i was alone, which was something i wanted for so long, even though it was nice to be my own boss, i missed my family too. I began to cry, for the first time in a long time. thats when Adriel, the angel who became my friend, and who is also from my dimension.

"You know," She said, "That there is a way to get back."

"How?" I cried, "It is hopeless."

"You know in your heart that isn't true. remember that this is like a show? so use your knowledge of it to your power!"

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out between sobs

"I mean," She grumbled, "That i think there was a dimension spell that brought Sam and Dean to our dimension." That was when it hit me. like a b**** slap to the face. holy man, how could i have been so stupid? i knew exactly what to do, and i turned to Adriel, and i said,

"I need you to get Castiel. Bring him here." She went off like that, and soon Cas was in the back seat.

"Why did you call me here, Brodie?"

"The spell, that you gave to Balthazar, that took Sam and Dean to a different dimension, do you remember the wrds?"

"Yes, why? I need you to write them down."

"Ok, but for what?"

"So i can return." My heart swelled with pride and joy that moment, because i knew i was going to succeed. then, i got a text. i drifted to a stop, and realized i was just outside the motel i had entered this dimension from in the first place. Sean had fallen into a coma, and i was missing, and a few people missed me. Jeez, i couldn't beleive it. i got texts from Lisbeth (A girl i honestly love) and Shyla (She's like my sis) telling me that, they really needed me back, because they missed me. I walked into the motel, and i got the same room that Sam and Dean did. i ordered about 10 bones in case i screwed up, and began the spell. i had atleast 3 gallons of goat blood, so i was set. i drew the symobol, took a deep breath, and dove... As soon as i landed the roll on my feet, i immediately felt embarrassed.


	7. Skipped Detail

_**Now, i made a booboo here. i accidentally skipped a important detail, so lets hit rewind a minute, eh? Back to whe i got the texts.**_

I realized that because Sean was in a coma, and i didn't know where he is, i could use African Dreamroot to figure it out. when i ordered the stuff for the dimension spell, i also ordered some african dreamroot, but i had to do something for the seller. and damn me, it was Crowley.

"So you want me to sell to you?" He growled, obviously rememebring my blowing him into bits. i was surprised he was alive, but i also wasn't.

"Oh yes i do, because i will do it to you agian if you don't."

"Oh really? How? With your little zaps? your powers are nothing to mine! you only destroyed my meatsuit and sent me back to hell. you can't do that again. you don't have the balls or the skills."

"On the contrary, my dear friend, i have become much more powerful than you in the past 3 years. i have honed my abilities to the max." As i finished my sentence, a thunder clap blasted beside Crowley deafening him. I then said, Now, you demon dick, givd me the stuff i need, so you have no one to fear ever again!"

He handed the stuff over, then dissaperated, and i went to begin

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but this was an FYIbecause i skipped important detail.**_


	8. Back In the Future!

I stumbled through a hospital window, and right into Sean's hospital room. Lisbeth was there, and so was my parents and his. i rolled to my feet naturally, i learned that skill in my many fights and in my escapes. Everyone looked at me, like i was a ghost, not even meant to be there. Lisbeth immediately ran up and hugged me, saying,

"don't you ever disapear like that again! I don't want to ever lose you. ever. I love you Brodie." My parents weren't as happy to see me, mainly because i was in a lot of trouble for running away and not answering calls and that. But, Lisbeth interrupted them before they could scold me too much, by saying,

"Lets just be glad hes back, and that hes ok." My mom and dad calmed down after that, then i said,

"can i have some time alone with him? please?" They all left, but before Lisbeth left, she planted a kiss on my cheek. I gave her a quick hug, then began to make tea. yes, tea. DON'T JUDGE ME! it is Dream Tea. so there is a reason. i made the brew quite quickly, and plucked Sean's head for a hair. i put it in my tea, then took a sip of the vile crap. not feeling any different, decided to nap at the chair in his room.

*** (Quick Ball tripping) ***

I flopped onto a a block. and another, and another. i was falling down a block stair case. i mean come on! a BLOCK STAIRCASE! what was this, the stone age? i then ended up at a block like mas feet. i groaned, suddenly realizing where i was.

"You know Sean, Minecraft doesn't work too well for you." he looked at me, weirded that i knew who he was.

"Brodie?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What? in your head? Trying to find the rest of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of you is lost in a different dimension, and i have to find it."

"Oh." he said, then the scenery shifted. Now it was in a car, in Need For Speed.

"Sean, focus here. if you could be anywhere, where would you be?" He didn'tanswer, but grunted, as the scenerey shifted again. Now, we were in Skyrim. I yelled a binding shout at Sean, then i asked him again, and he said,

"I din't want to talk about it." He then shifter scenery again, to MLP?!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, so loudly, "You're a brony?" as soon as my surprise died down, began to bug him about it. after i was done, i then asked him,

"is there where?" As he began to answer, but i was waking up. i woke, seeing Lisbeth sitting there, dumping out my tea and handing me some coffee and asking

"What happened?"

"ugh, i drank some crappy homemade tea and i passed out."

"I was meaning when you disapeared Brodie... why didn't you ever answer any of the texts i sent you? or the calls that everyone sent you? I was so worried about you and so were your parents..."

"I was, teleported to an alternate dimension, where, i learned, that i need the people around me and i shouldn't be so scared."

"What?" She growled thinking this was an excuse.

"No... here let me take you with me to where Sean is." I drew the symbol, and began to chant. "alright, brace yourself." she closed her eyes, and i clutched her tight, as we jumped through, my mind set on where i needed to go.


	9. I'm a WHAT?

The tripiness of dimension travelling is thrilling. but as Lisbeth and I were shooting like a rocket through the loop, we came to a jarring stop.

"What the-" I began, as i stumbled

"What happened?" She asked, turning to me.

"I hd to stop you." A mysterious and booming voice said he then added, "It isn't safe for you girl."

"Who are you?" I demanded, getting frustrated

"I am Portello, Scion of patience, and guardian of portals and destinies." He answered

"Why did you stop us?" I began to shout, i then added, "I'll strike you with lightning if you don't let us go."

"Oh, please!" He laughed, "It won't do anything to me. i stopped you because your powers aren't fully awakened, and you could be dangerous."

"What do you mean, 'Fully Awakened'? Is this some sor of joke?" I snapped, begining to lose my temper. But, instead of answering, he began to walk towards me. Lisbeth came in to stop him, but he opened a portal, and she was gone.

"Where did she go?" i yelled, begining to cry. but he kept proceeding and said, you must be tested first child. he then touched my forehead, and i was in the same room as the angel i had blasted a while ago.

"Did you destroy this angel?" Portello asked, with a calm look on his face.

"Yes i did."

"Very good. you have enough power... did you destroy this demon aswell?" He pointed at Crowley, as he said that.

"Yes." I answered.

"Very well. you are worthy. I sent your girlfriend back to your home dimension, because you were upsetting the balance of space and time."

"Oh, k. but what am i worthy for?" I began, but as i finished talking, i began to lift in the air. i strugged against it, i even tried to escape it, but i couldn't move. i then had a great idea. i struck myself with lightning so that i could escape. As the lightning touched down though, my whole world turned white. i couldn't see a thing, but i felt a lurch in my stomach.

I then looked down, and Portello was looking up at me.i thought, 'Oh great, i'm still not where i want to be.' but then i looked around, to see that i was in a forest, and that i was a pony.

"here is the stuff you need. Your welcome." He said, as he began to fade. i looked through the bag, and seen a spell that could put me ito human form. it was then i realized that i was standing in a charred crater. i ran, realizing i could be attacked, and fled deep into the forest with my bag, not even looking back.


	10. Starvation and Exhaustion

I ran, deeper and deeper into the forest, like i always did, while playing Minecraft Survival Games. i then, decided to check out wht Portello had left me. There was a black cloak, which i donned immediately, there was also some bacon, and hotplate, a pan, some eggs, wrapped in bubble wrap, a couple of books, a portable DVD player, and a whole bunch of My Little Pony shows, and movies. i also found a torn page, and at the top it read, "Dimensional Door" I began to scan it, but it didn't make sense. i also found a wide variety of spell ingredients, more than i needed for the one spell. i foud a note on the preist bone that read, "I left part of a spell i haven't been able to complete. you're going to meet someone, and they will be able to help you." I then heard the clink of armor, and began to run. but before i did, i grabbed the slip of paper out of my hand and read,

"From one form to another, two in appearance, but the same as eachother." as i read, i began to morph back into myself. i had steel toed boots that were light, and easy to run in. i bolted. i was wearing mostly blue, and i had black gradient designs centered on th inside of the blue. i then looked at my back and almost shit myself. i seen, two wings, eachone shaped like a fan of lightning bolts, and i began to flap. it was hard as i started, but as i began to gain altitude, it got easier. almost too easy. that was when i looked down, and realizd i was slowly decendin, not rising. i bega to panic, but i realized that would kill me. i realxed, and my wings beat faster than ever. i flew forward at an unbeleivably fast speed. i was in the mounains in the blink of an eye. quite literally too. i sat down, put a disc in, and i began to watch th show. it was about a day before i finished the first season, and realized, that i was hungry. i returned to pony form, but i passed out after the spell. i was too spent for magic. i woke up, and seen pony looking down on me.

"Who are you?" i stuttered weakly, as i began to get up.

"Rest. you need it. you were struck by lightning. its a surprise to see you alive. do you need food?" She asked, as she handed me an apple. I took it gladly then said,

"thanks. i don't know if i could make it anywhere if it hadn't been for your kindness. i'm," i paused for a moment, thinking of a name that would suit me. i the said, "Bolt. Blue Bolt."

"Nice to meet you Bolt, i'm Darin Do." she said, as i shaked her hand, er, hoof.

"What are you doing in this area?" i asked, as i got up and packed my things.

"Just doing what i usually do. explore." She aswered, obviously trying to do something else. i then said,

"well, i'm going to go. i have things i have to do here."

"Ok," She said, as i began to walk away. i started a sprint, into the center of this land called equestria, where a small town called Ponyville is. i was getting near, when i seen an apple orchard. i didn't see anyone home, so i climbed the tree (i have no clue how, i didn't want anyone to think i was royalty because i was an Alicorn) and i began to grab an apple, when i seen an orange horse come up to the tree i was hiding in, and began to kick it. when she kicked it, it hardly moved. she kicked it again, this time harder. i began to slip, because i had grabbed an apple. she kicked one last time, and i fell out with a loud thud.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Let me explain."

"You sure have a lot of explaining to do Mister! Why are you stealin' my apples?"

"I'm hungry, i have no money, i'm lost, and most of all, i'm sorry."

"Uh huh. wel, if you want apples, you either have to buy 'em, or you can work for 'em."

"I'll work!" i begged, "I'll work for you.i just eed to eat. i haven't eaten anthing for the longest time."

"alright." she said, "I want you to get all the ripe apples from the southern acres here by sundown. there isn't that much, so it shouldn't take that long. come back to me when you are done."

I walked, over i the direction she pointed,trying not to run extremely fast. i shook the tree really fast. the ripe ones immediately fell out, and i was on to the next tree. i finised before an hour, and i had a nap, because i hadn't slept at all the night before. i woke up, and it was about mid-day. I looked up, and seen the orange pony gan, and said, "I'm sorry for sleeping on the job, i finished pretty quick, so i took a nap.

"I know." i watched you." she said. "you finished extremely quickly, and did a good job too. oh, and i'm AppleJack, by the way."

"I'm Blue Bolt. pleased to meet you AppleJack." I shook her hoof, then she said, come on now. let get you into town and find you a place to stay. i pulled the hood of my cloak down, and began to walk into town with her. It was then, that a pink pony ran up to me, and said,

"hi there! i've never seen you before! are you new here? of course you are! i've never seen you before! whats your name? my names Pinky Pie!" looked at me expectantly, with big eyes, taking quick breaths, because she just fired off a list of questions in 20 seconds.

"Yes, good for you, I'm Blue Bolt, its good to meet you Pinky Pie." I replied, barely faster than she hda asked. before Pinky Pie could talk again, AJ turned to me and said,

"Alright, your on your own. your best bet, would probably be to ask Twilight if she knows. i spend a lot of my time at the farm."

"ok" I replied, as i began to walk furthur into town. Pinky followed me, and kept sying, "e should have a party for you being new here."

"I don't know, i'm not staying long." i answered, everytime she asked. I finally reached the library, and said,

"Alright, if you really want to give me a party, fine. but not tonight. i don't eve have a place to stay."

"oh, thats alright! there lots of places to stay! just ask Twilight!"

"Thanks Pinky. i will. i have to go now. bye." i replied as i approached the door. i moved to open it, but i decided to knock. te dorr opened, and i heard a voice say,

"Come in." i walked in, and i seen a prurple pony sitting at a desk slipped a feather in between the pages and closed the book. she looked at me and said, " Do i know you?"

"Uh, no you don't. My name is Bolt, and you must be Twilight?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She asked

"Oh, i met AJ, and she said you would know a place where i could stay."

"well, i don't know of any place, but you could stay here at the library."

"Oka. thanks. this is really kind of you."

"Its no problem, anything i can do to help someone out..." She said, as she started to back p. was she blushing? i couldn't really tell.

"Spike! could you find an extra blanket? we have a guest!" A dragon, then came down the stairs, and looked at me and said,

"who are you?"

"I'm Bolt." I answered. "Just toss the blankets on the couch, i'll sleep there.

"Alright Bolt, whatever you say." i then headed out, so i could watch the rest of the stupid show so i knew more about this place. i ran ll the way back to the mountains, and began again...


	11. LET THE BASS CANNON KICK IT!

I had finally finished all the episodes up to the current time, and beleive me, i didn't enjoy any of it. except when Discord was screwing aroud with them. that was pretty funny... anyway, headed back to Ponyville, and there was, quite literally noone in sight. i was curious, but i decided not to bother; i knew exactly what was going to happen.i used my amzing lightning speed, i stole pinkie's cannon, and i hooked it up to Vinyl's Stereo set up. i wired it so that the bass would drop as soon as the door opened, i jumped out the window, walked calmly through the door and yelled,

"LET THE BASS CANNON KICK IT!" everyone looked at me strange, but then, the cannon went off, and the music blended with the blast, making the greatest and quickest rise and drop of bass ever. i just put a party in full swing, and left Pinkie with her jaw on the ground, and her eyes wide open. I walked up to her and said,

"hey, now come on. i couldn't have have mde the the entrance into an unknown idea with out you... You made it great, and i tried to make it a bit better, but i think i didn't make much of an improvement." I looked at her face, and she was looking at me, her face, slightly darker shade of pink around her cheeks, like she was blushing. I patted her on the back, and walked deeper in the party. as i looked around, i knew every pony there. I became aquanted with them all, except Rainbow Dash. Then, as the thought crossed my mind, she came in with a pony. I didn't know him, because he hadn't been in any of the previous episodes. For a second, i thought it was Sean, but come on, what chance does he have with any pony? Even Rainbow? but as i walked to greet myself, he greeted for her.

"Hello there, my name is Bolt, and what is yours?" I asked

"This is Rainbow Dash, and I'm Sean." The stallion answered. I immediately gulped. i hadn't figured out the dimensional door spell yet, and i couldn't lose my cover.

"cool, well, i guess this is my party... so welcome! you are late though."

"Sorry, we didn't get an invitation until late."

"Ah, well, enjoy yourselves now!" I called, as i began to walk away. i exhaled deeply, because that was a damn close call.i then realized that there was one more pony i hadn't met yet. She came amd greeted me with a cringing smile, like i looked bad or somehing.

"What is that awful thing you are wearing?" she asked, gesturing to my cloak

"Oh, its just an old cloak of mine."

"I think you would look better without it, or with something from my boutique."

"Yeah, but... i just like my cloak ok?"

"Now, now, relax, lets just see what you look like without the cloak."

"But-"

"just take it off, its alright. show everyone your strong body!" I began to fly, with small beats of my wings, but i couldn't escape, because she was standing on my cloak. I tore the fastener, and revealed my wings.

"I'm sorry!" i yelled as i flew away. "Why did i have to mess everythign up?"

I looked to my side and seen rainbow, barely keeping up with me.

"whats wrong Bolt? We're all friends! i think its cool that you're a Aelicorn! I mean, come one! thats pretty cool! and you look like royalty!"

"Thats the problem Rainbow. I'm not royalty. Im just Bolt. And only Bolt."

"Ok, but you should go explain that to everyone you left inthe dust. i could hardly keep up with you." We bagn back, but i sprinted faster than Dash could ever fly; i was there in seconds. everyone looked at me expectantly, adn i said,

"Everyone, i'm sorry i ran. Its just, everytime some bo-pony figures out im an Aelicorn, they always think im royalty or something. but im just like all of you, probably less. They cheered, and i actually felt like i was part of the group. the prty went on for a few more hours, before everyone got tired and went home to bed. I slept quite restlessly that night, my thought dwelling on my lightning abilities and my speed. I was then greeted by a yet another pony i ahdn't met yet. this one was a similar shade of blue that i was, but was't as tall as me.

"You must be Luna." I said, and she turned to me and asked,

"How do you know who i am, Guardian?"

"what did you call me?"

"what you are. You're a Guardian, and a really powerful one too."

"How do you know what the Elemental Guardians are?"

"Because i'm one too." she then added, "My sister will want an audience with you tomorrow. You should come early, and wait in Canterlot."

"Ok, i will."

As she left, my sleep became a little more rested, knowing i wasn't the only one called a Guardian here.


	12. Mental Breakdown

_**Whoo! where getting down to the nitty gritty titty here eveyone! Almost reaching the end of the series! Lets drive on!**_

The grandeur of the castle was phenominal. i couldn't beleive every detail was so perfect, so fluid and smooth. I entered through the main gates, and was guided to the throne room. i seen Celestia Sitting upon the throne, and i could swear i knew her. i don't know how, but i could swear i knew her. I dismissed tht thought though, and i bowed before her. I was in human form, because i wanted to be recognized as different.

"You wished to speak to me Princess?"I asked, trying to sound polite

"Yes. How did you get here, and what do you know of the Elemental Guardians?"

"I was... transported her much like Sean was, and i don't know much about them other than they are made up of people like me, who can control certain elements, like lightning and ice." I answered

"Are you here for Sean?"

"Essentially, yes, but i have a feeling that Portello wants me to do more than that. He left me an unfinished spell that would allow dimension jumping here, like the mirror, but you could choose where you go, and only two people can be gone at a time, otherwise it would create a permanent tear in space and time, which would destroy everything in the linked dimensions."

"Ah. do you know why he sent you on this mission?"

"No." I admitted, feeling stupid i didn't ask.

"What do you look like whn you are a pony?" She asked, mostly out of curiosity. I had gotten better at the spell, so i could do it without passing out, but it was a great strain. Within a fe seconds, a lightning bolt struck me in the building. in a flsh of blinding light, i stood, once again an Aelicorn, before the blinded Celestia.

"I look like this Celestia." I said as the light faded, nd she could see clearly again. a gasp escaped her lips, but she immediatly forgot whatever she was going to say, then said,

"How are you not dead? You were just struck with a massive lightning bolt!"

"Oh, im the Guardian of Storms and Lightning."

"You remind of me of someone i used to know."

"I do?" I asked, puzzled at her thoughts

"Nevermind. Do you know where you are going to stay?"

"I'm staying with Twilight right now."

"Ok. you should head back to the library and work on that spell. she may be able to help you."

"Ok, thanks Princess. Oh, and could you please not tell Sean? i want to surprise him."

"You ave my word. i won't tell him"

"thanks." I then headed out, back to the library to figure out how to get the spell working. i spent hours, thinking of ideas. i tried the chant with the window dimension loop, but that wouldn't work. i spent hours spitballing and testing ideas until i gave p. i lay on the floor, not knowing what to do, when FlutterShy walks in.

"EEK! I'll come back later."

"Oh, it no problem FlutterShy, im friendly. just please don't scream, i have a horrible head ache."

"Oh. I'm sorry, i'll let you get back to what you were doing." she siad, in a soft voice

"Its ok, FlutterShy! come here, i have something to show you." She cautiously walked over in curiosity, as i went into my bag and pulled out my wallet. "These are all the animals i know from my world. thats my dogs Kilo, Pika, and Sophie. Those are my cats Stu, Zola, Midge, Abbigale, Marta, and Stanley. I take care of them. please don't be afraid of me."

"A-a-a-alright. Why were you sprawled on the floor like that?"

"Oh, i just spent all day trying to figure out how to complete this spell, and get it working properly. But everything i tried hasn't worked, and im out of ideas." I answered, as i paced the floor, feeling extremely anxious.

"Oh. Sorry im interupting-" I put me foreleg in front of her, and told her,

"its ok. you aren't interupting me. i've hit a wall with what i know anyway."

"Maybe i can give you ideas... if you want me to..." She mumbled shyly

"Ok, That would be great. i'll tell you what i have so far.i know that i puta dimension transport sigil on the door handle, but i don't know what to apply, or what to apply it with. i don't know the words that activate the magic. i don't know what else i need to do either! UGH! I CAN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE ANYMORE!" i began to curl up and cry, because i just couldn't handle it anymore. She hugged me tight and said in a soothing voice,

"Shh, Bolt. Shh, its going to be alright." I slowly stopped sobbing, and i pulled myself out of the feetle (i don't know how to spell it, don't judge!) position, and looked up at her.

"Thanks FlutterShy." I whispered, because i could hardly breathe from sobbing. "You know, i really understand why you are shy. I'm really shy too. around everyone i seem so confident and outgoing, but i can't really do good, or feel good when everyone is watching me. no matter what i try, i always fail. I might be able to help you with it, if you want." She was sitting beside me, staring at me, then she wiped the tears from my eyes, and asked me,

"how?"

"Well, it won't happen quickly, but it will build your confidence. I'd just start by saying hello to everyone you se, whether they are your friends or not. Just being friendly to everyone you see is a good start."

"Thanks Bolt!" She wrapped me in a hug as she said that. she backed up, blushing. She then said, "well, i uh, better get going, uh, see you!" she ran off, smiling and blushing, and said hello to the next pony she saw. I felt pretty happy, that i helped her a little bit, and i knew she was going to come back, because that wasn't all i had to say.


	13. Every Body Do the Flop! Or, Just Me

_**The Thirteenth Chapter, released on Friday... or not. I had to mess with you. if you checked the date, you are a NOOB! Anyway, we have a story to return to.**_

After FlutterShy left, I went and took a nap. I woke to seeing Twilight, looking through my books, and she asked what i was studying. (I hate studying, i never do it, but i guess this is studying)

"I'm studying dimensional transport." I replied, woozily, and i stood up. "please don't go into my bag."

"It's impossible to be able to manipulate a dimension. there isn't any universes other than this one anyway. it isn't possible.

"With some magic, anything is possible. You were given wings, after all."

"How did you know-"

"Nevermind." I cut her off. "I could use your help. i've never wrote a spell, and i can't figure the ingredients to create the proper sigil."

"You need a spell? I could help with that. i doubt it would do anything, but i'll try. But, i'll need time. Why don't you go, and relax, an enjoy the day?" Twiliht said, as she opened the door for me.

i walked out, breathing in the deep air. i didn't know what to do, but a great idea popped in my head. I began to soar throuhg the sky, imitating Peter's voice saying, "Yeah!" but i got kinda caught up in it, and didn't notice i was about to crash land in someones yard..

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO! OOFFFFFFFFF!" I yelled, as i plowed through the ground up to the house. As i made impact, there was a thunder clap, as if my powers were calling for help. My face was pretty cut up from the rocks, so i was bleeding like a bitch. I made a pretty loud thump when i landed, so the house owner came outside, and when they seen me, they took me right in (I didn't know who it was, my eyes were only coated with dirty blood) they began to rinse the dirt and blood from my face, and i was able to open my eyes. i couldn't see very well at all, but i could tell the pony was yellow, and had a soft soothing voice. i was blacking out fast, but i heard her say

"Its going to be ok. I've got you... The doctor will be coming soon."

"F-f-f-f-Flutt-ter-Sh-Shy?" I groaned, as i slipped out of conscious. she began to panic, and she put me in a small wagon i think, i just know it rolled, and bumped. I heard a deeper voice, and i wsa lifted into a soft bed. I don't know how long i sat there, but it felt like years. after a while, i heard voices, and not just FlutterShy's, but Sean's, Rainbow's, Rarity's, Spike's, and everyone else's voices around me.

"How bad does my face look?" I tried to say, but it just sounded too muffled, and impossible to understand. FlutterShy came up and told me to rest, i needed it. "why did i need rest?" i'm not hurt... am i? i went to raise my hoof to my face, but a hoof collided against mine. it was gente, and it guided my hoof back to y side.

"Rest Bolt. You'll be ok." She said, as i heard her sit down beside the hospital bed. everyone else was gathering around the room, and they were telling me stories, trying to cheer me up. They told me about the time they walked through Poison Joke, and when they obtained the elements of harmony. Sean, then began to tell them stories of our world, how i had a mean sense of humor to him, most of the time, but also how i treated girl like royalty and how i was so sweet and kind with them. As he said this, a tear fell out of my eye. i wanted to tell everyone who i was, there, but i was injured, although i relly didn't remember hurting myslef, or anything from that day. He told them about how i taught him everything he knows about how to treat and impress girls, how to play Minecraft, and most of all, that it's ok to be completely weird, just not to over express it in public. It must have been getting late, because every pony started heading home, saying goodnight. but I heard someone say,

"I'll stay here, and keep him company." It was FlutterShy, and i knew her voice because her voice was so soft and tender, with loving care. Even though it hurt, i manged to open my rght eye, but i couldn't see in the darkness. FlutterShy ust have sen i was trying to open my eye, because i herd her say,

"Bolt, you need some rest. you were seriously hurt don't worry, i'm here for you. i mean, uh, im hereto make sure you come through, because you never got to finish telling me how to be less shy..." I opened my eye again, nd seeing a little clearer, with some squinting of course, i found her hoof, and i brushed it with mine, to let her know i heard her, to tell her that i was glad she was here with me. but she had already falen asleep, so i decided to go to sleep aswell. I oke up, and i could actually openmy eyes and see! somewhat.


	14. Speedy Recovery

_**This Series is almost over! Better enjoy it while you can, we are going to hit complete at 15...**_

"FlutterShy?" i grumble, the words awkawardly coming out because my dry cracked tongue, and raw face. I look over, to see FlutterShy sleeping, and a doctor's note that says, "try not to talk too much. A nurse will bring you sop when you wake up. until then, you can sit up, and move around a little bit." I sat up, and i shook FlutterShy's shoulder. She jumped immediately as soon as i touched her, but i just said,

"Its me." She relaxed immediately, and said,

"I'll be right back, i'm just going to tell the nurses that you are awake."

"I relaxed, and stretched out my wings a little, seeing as i had been on them for like, 2 days almost? i really didn't know.a nurse came back with a steaming bowl, and spoon, and left me her be, but when i reched for the bowl, she said,

"No, no, save your strength Bolt." i was about to protest, but i realized that i couldn't talk that much because i would reopen all the cuts amd scrapes on my began to feed me spoonfuls of a weird tasting broth, and i realized it was mushroom soup. i didn't mind, i just didn't like the chunks of mushroom in there. after she fed me all of it, she tuked me in, told me to get some rest, and that she would be back soon, because she had to tend to al of her pets. She also told me that Twilight had something to talk to me about, so she was going to come in and watch me while she was out. i reached out, and this time, i got a hold of her hoof, and i brought her closer to me, until she was close enough to hug. She smiled, uneasily, because she isn't used to that much affection, and she trotted off. Twilight walked in, a few minutes later, with a small wagon of books with her. she begun listing off any speels she knew, that might help.i couldn't make out any of the words in thier own verses, but i heard them randomized, into their own. It progressed something like this.

_From one side to another you wish to go_

_Through the passage, not realizing what you'll know._

_Belief, as strong as iron, to see,_

_The dimension for which you decide to be_

_Open portal, open now,_

_for this goodbye, is called Chow_

_And gotto where you truely wish_

_The place with no squish_

None of the words made sese, but then, Twilight cast a spell on me, and i was wondering what she was doing

"Well, if you really must know, i'm helping you Bolt."

_Ho_w _did you do that?_

"You're literally thinking out loud."

_Ah. Well,can't you just heal upi my face a little bit? like around my mouth, so that i can talk please? i think about things i keep to myself. i don't need anyone else to know what i think. please reverse it._

"Alright." Her horn glowed again, as i could no longer hear my thoughts, except in my head. She healed up my lips, and mouth area, so i could talk, but thats about it. I decided to go to sleep, the rhymes stuck in my head. i feel asleep quick, and when i woke up, i found FlutterShy putting some ice in a clothe wrap and applying it to my ra, and hot face, soothing it, as it became more numb. she was grbbing more ice, when i said,

"Good afternoon." She jumped, because she didn't expect me to be talking. I sat up and asked, "How are you today?"

"Good, i guess." she mumbled.

"Shy, i'll tell you soething. the secind step to becoming less shy, is to make more of a conversation than hello ith some of the people ho you usually don't talk to, and you'll feel more comfortable with them..

"I don't know if i can do that..." She whispered

"You already have, you just need to do that wiht other people." I reply, my throat stil somewhat dry.

"No i haven't Bolt..." She began to cry, and i did too.

"Yes you have. That is how we became friends." i said, and as the tears dripped down my face, my open wounds stung, but the closed right up, and i began to wipe my face with them. soon my face was fully healed up, except for the cracked end of my horn. "Come one, Shy, lets go for a walk."

"Ok, if you're feeling better." We headed right out, and we ended up walking all the way to th mountains, just talking, and sharing advice to eachother about confidence, and patience.

"Well, its getting dark out." I said, i could tell she was scared, she was right next to me, shivering part from cold, and part from fear. i made a pile of logs, and threw a small lightning bolt at the stack, causing it to go ablaze. I gave her my cloak to sleep in, while i went off to get some more wood, and perhaps some food. i went through my bag, and wasn't disapointed when i found ceaser salads. i set them and my bag a few feet away from FlutterShy, who was wrapped completely in my large tunic. i grabbed some more wood, piled it on the fire, then lay to rest beside her, because i didn't want to feel alone. I woke up, under my cloak, and I couldn't see FlutterShy. i started to get up, when i heard sounds from the bushes. I snuck over stealthily, adn used my speed, to see who it was, and prepare to jump them. i got into ready position, just as the pony came out of the bushes!


	15. Final Chapter, The End Has Come

_**FINAL CHAPTER! OH, GO, WHO THOUGHT TIHS DAY WOULD COME WITHIN A FEW WEEKS? AND NOW FOR THE FINALE!**_

We went down in a tangle. I startled the pony so bad, but i took the brunt of the fall. i ended up on her, and said,

"Good Morning. Sorry if i scared you, but i had to give you a sneak hug attack."

"Oh. Its alright. i like hugs." She said, as i got off of her, and offered a hoof to help her up. We stared at eachothers eyes for a few seconds, but i could see how her eyes glistned as i smiled. I must have made her happy whgen i was around, because i had noticed that little twinkle in her eye everytime she saw me. But as we began to stare too much, shy turned away, and said,

"Please don't stare at me... It makes me feel like you like me, and i don't like being liked that way. it scares me." I pulled her into a tight hug, and i said,

"Shy, here is the third and final lesson i want you to learn from me about not being shy."

"ok..."

"When someone likes you, and you like them back, it is going to hurt less to sk them out, rather than let them go."

"really?"

"yup. the worst thing they can say is no, but that hurts a lot less than not saying anything at all. And, FlutterShy?"

"yes?"

"I wouldn't EVER say no to you."

"really?" she asked, smiling, and i wrapped her in a big hug that turned into us spinning in eachothers' arms in the air. when we touched back down, she whispered, "I love you, Bolt"

"Guess what Shy?"

"what?"

"I don't like you. I love you." She huigged me even more tighter than she was before, and i didn the same. we spent another day in the mountains, this time, we spent a lot of time hugging holding hands, catching animals, and petting them, then letting them go fterwards, laughing, but soon, the guilt rose up in me. That night, i woke up, restless about who i really was, and i couldn't let Lua know, so i got up, and ran to the library. i looked at all of Twilights notes, and i read. i peiced it all together, and i knew the answer. i enchanted a door into the mountains, concealed by a tombstone that blended in remarkably well. With the door concealed, i then ran back to FlutteryShy's side, cuddling her close, through my exhuastion, and fell asleep. when i woke, i seen FlutterShy, awake, in the same position we were in before i fell asleep-in a tight, warm cuddle.

"good morning" She said, her eyes glowing softly with simple joy that i was there with her.

"Morning." I said, slightly drowsily, because i was still tired from my midnight run. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. i had to tell her. "Shy, i need to tell you something."

"Ok, im listening."

"Im not who i say i am, er,in simple terms, my name isn't Bolt. Its Brodie. I come from Sean's world, and im here to bring him back."

"I already knew." My jaw hit the floor.

"How did you know?"

"The animals told me. i knew it was you, but i also thought there must be some reason you aren't using your real name, so i kept it a secret."

"oh. im sorry i didn't tell you in the begining. i was afraid that you would be scared of me, and everyone else, because i was an Aelicorn who didn't even belong." I began to cry, because i almost never completely fit in. "See, FlutterShy, im like a puzzle peice, that was put in the wrong box. I hardly ever fit in, or completely fit in. Seeing as i was an Aelicorn, i knew that was going to make it more difficult. So im really sorry for lying to you. i never should have." She kissed me in that moment, and holy jesus, i was taken by surprise. I kissed her back, and i hugged her. i then finished by saying, "I'm going to try to visit. I promise."

Then, i, by far, got the worst jump scare ever. "Is that a Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie said, as she popped out of the bushes.

"HOLY JESUS!" I yelled, as i shot up a good five feet, still clutching FlutterShy, and we both fly down. "Yes Pinkie." I turned to FlutterShy and said, "I promise i will be back soon. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." As i put my hoof to my eye though, i zapped myself, and went flying a little bit. I got back up, and i was good. i waved good bye to FlutterShy and Pinkie, and i ran to Ponyville, and found Rainbow's/Sean's house. i flew up easy enough. and really quick too. i used my extreme speed to sneak in through the door, open the window, and sit down in the living room. i enjoyed the peace and quiet, him humming, while he went to answer the door, because Vinyl had come with something. I heard them talking, but not sure exactly what about. I heard him coming in, and then i heard Rainbow Dash, and i tried my best not to smile. i did pretty well in my walked in, and the look on his face was priceless. I was sitting there, my knife in my hand, twirling it around as i always did when i was bored. I didn't hear much, but i did hear a few things.

_The Doctor's. I was getting tested._

_for what?_

Aids, i thought. or crabs. but she said,

_Pregnancy._

They were right out the door, so i said,

"congratulations."

"Who do you think you are? How did you get in this house?"

"I feel offended" I said, dropping my knife, blade first into the clouds. "I spend what feels like hours trying to find your ugly ass, and it turns out you aren't homeless. good. I like this place. it could use a bit of a manly toch if you ask me."

"Brodie?"

"Oh, yeah. I went through a lot of shit to find you, and beleive me, it wasn't close to sunshine and daisies. We need to go back home." Before he could say anything, i continued on. "Do you have a window? perhap one that you don't use?"

He pointed it out to me, and i painted the sigil on it.

"You see," I continued, "You were sucked into a dimension warp. i managed to pull you out, but i couldn't save your spirit. your physical body is preishing, and if it does, you die along with it. You know you have been feeling dizzy spells and weakness." I grabbed him, and he turned to Dash, and said,

"I'll be back."

"OH COME ON! THIS IS SAPPY, AND I KNOW YU TAPPED HER! LETS ROOL OUT, BECAUSE YOU NEED SOME FUCKING ENDS TO TIE UP!" I grabbed him, and leaped through the portal, and this time, we were at his house. i was glad to have my hands back, and my wings able to form to tattoos. I got him some paper, while he wrote a note. i then sent him back, and he said i got his Xbox.

**A Few Days Later**

I opened the door i concealed on this world'sside, and stepped through back to MLP. but in the quick transition, Portello stopped me.

"Alright, you succeeded in your mission. now, i have another for you."

"What?"

"I'm going to send you back, and you are going to watch some events take place, but first i need to you to prove your worth some more."

"How do i do that?"

_**THAT IS THE END! If you REALLY want me to continue, i *might* (more than likely) continue, but i want you to do something for me. when i'm posting this, i have 2 followers, and 350 veiws. if we can boost up our numbers to, lets say, 3 followers, and 400 veiws, i'll post up some fun shit. I have reduced seeing as, you are all so very pathetic, so if you don't reach the qouta, you aren't getting anything from me.**_


	16. Into An Alternate World

"Alright," Portello said, "How much have your powers developed?"

"Developed?" I asked, because i wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

"I mean, how much more powers have you gained since you entered Equestria? How have your other powers increased in power since then?"

"Well, i can fly extremely fast, and run extremely fast. my lightning is more controlled, and i can throw small bits of lightning now."

"How fast cn you run?"

"Light speed?" I suggested, not knowing for sure.

"Probably not, you never broke the sound barrier."

"Oh." I glumly replied. i then remembered that he wanted to test me on something. "What was it you wanted me to test?"

"I want you, to reach light speed, then try to open a hole in space and time. I want you to get to the other dimension connected to this world by the mirror. I'll be waiting." He left after saying this, and i began to warm up. I began to run, it came naturally to me, and because thois was like a race track, i had plenty of room to gain speed. I zoomed, in a couple of beats, but i wasn't topping sound yet. i began to strain, and flap harder. i gained more speed, but it also began to hurt. I was zooming, and i was becoming scared. as my thoughts went to every bad possibilties that could hppen, i crashed! And i went SPLAT! into a cloud. (i can't just kill my self like the 50 mph man, come on!) i took a rest, had some food, and water, and i began to think, _How am I going to do this?_ after a few hours, i stretched, feeling rested enough to try again. I picked up speed, and i was almost at the sound barrier already but i began to fear again. i crashed again. I repeated this a few times, before i realized that this was part of the test. i had to overcome my fear of death and of injury. i was needed for an important mission, Portello had said so. I got up once more, and charged the track. as i began to feel the fear again, i gnored it to the best of my ability, but as i felt it taking me over, i thought, _NO. I will not give in! I'm, needed. I'm important. I have a job! And i need to get there, NOW!_ I began flapping even faster than i was before, and as i did, i heard a thunder clap. i had broken the sound barrier, leaving a shockwave behind, and the shockwave came at me in a cone, hardly keeping up with me, as i reached light speed, and the raw eergy circled around my head, making a blue helmet around my head, complete with goggles, and reinforced padding and armor, the helmet filled me with pride and power. it as like i was a battery, and it was charging me. I felt a bit of resistance, but i forcede it, and before i knew it, i was through diimension paths, andi flew out of the portal t a High School. I flew forward, and hit the glass door face first. surprisingly, the door didn't open or break. My face hurt now, but i needed to find Portello. He wasn't too hard to spot, he was wearing his robes, so he kinda attracted attention, and i approached him.

"What next?"

"I want you to find the problem yourself. I want you to find other Guardians as well."

"Ok, how do i do that?"

"Use your senses. Instinct. Lern about everyone, and see what you can do. they are old enough to go through the transformation properly, but you must seek them out, and get them to show their true selves, and overcome something, like how you came over your fear of injuring yourself for the world."

"How did you-" I began, but he was already gone. I looked, and i was wearing my black Oakley shirt underneath my bue zip up hoodie. I was wearing black fade out jeans, and they faded to blue. i looked in my back pack, and i seen my Monster Hat, and my aviators. they looked more authentic here, and that made me happy. i threw them on, and i walked into the school. I then seen another pony, looking at some glass, that protected the trophy case. The pony looked familiar, but i couldn't place it.

"This... Is not my world... DISAPOINTED!"

"Whoa, calm down. who are you?" I asked, and the pony whipped around, and i recogized him then. It was... Dean!

"My name is Dean. and you are?"

"You already know me, and i have an important job to do. what are you doing here, Dean? i thought you hated dimension travel."

"Brodie?"

"I'm known as Bolt in this world. we need a good name for you though, so you blend in."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, out of the minimal Latin i do know, there is a god, that represents one of your most evident attributes, resolve, which is called Deus. Does that work for you?"

"Fine." He said, clearly not pleased about his situation.

"Come on, you got a good name. Now, we need to fit in. You need to find us a place to stay, im going to befriend some people, ok?"

"Ok. I have been itching to get out of here anyway." He said, as he walked away. i went into the library, and i opened up my laptop, and began to check out everything here. The bell rang, and 5 people came into the library, talking about the quiz next period, and that they should probably study a little more for it. But on their way in, they seen me, on Facebook, checking out everyones' walls. I opened my minecraft, and started playing. Pinkie came up and asked,

"What are ya doing?" I jumped, because i didn't expect them to approach me.

"Well, i'm new here, and i don't know anyone. So, i'm playing Minecraft." As i said that, they all began to circle me. They watched me, as i played. and to be honest, making YouTube videos is way easier, because they aren't present and breathing as you play. I paused it, and turned around. "Hey, i know all of you." They looked at eachother, unsure.

"How?" Asked AppleJack, studying me to see if i was lying.

"Do you remember that one person, who, came here for a crown, was purple, and whos name was Twilight?"

"What do you know about Twilight?" Rainbow asked, suspicious.

"Well, for one, she is my friend, and i'm from her world."

"Sounds kind of unbeleivable to me." AJ said, getting impatient

"You never know, it could be true." Pinkie said

"He does have an eye for style, thats for sure." Rarity piped up, not feeling included in the conversation.

"Do i need to show you?" I asked, getting impatient, because i was hoping they would trust me a little bit moore than that.

I jumped up, and lightning shot form all of my limbs, and directed at my head. As the light died down, i glided down, with my lightning wings, glowing blue. As i landed in front of them, and they gained their bearings, they saw i had wings. I looked at them, and their jaws dropped.

"Ok, you didn't have to do that, but wow!" AJ said, recovering from her shock. i retracted my wings, and forced them to camoflauge.

"Thanks. You hsould have told me you beleived me before i did that." I gasped, exhausted from straining power. i cllapsed, and woke up in a motel, circled by everyone and Dean.

"Is he alright? He took quite a fall." i couldn't open my eyes that much, they felt like a thousand pounds. I managed a squint though, and seen FlutterShy staring at me, looking stressed, as if she was worried about me.

"You guys do realize, that i have exhuasted my powers for you all?" I groaned, but i didn't hear them respond, because i passed out. when i woke up, i seen a note, adn FlutterShy.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Wheres everyone else?" she jumped, because she didn't realize i was awake.

"They went back home, and your friend ent to find a burger joint. I'll just go, i guess, i just stayed to make sure that you were ok..." She said softly.

"No, please don't go." I said, quickly. "Please. i don't want to be alone."

"OK, i guess i'll stay here with you."

"Thanks FlutterShy."

"Its no problem." she whispered shyly, was she blushing?

"You know, the universe where i originate from is a lot like this one. Except i was hardly ever accepted completely for who i was."

"Really?" She asked, seeming curious about my past.

"Yeah. I'm the shy and quiet one of the class. Hardly anyone knows all of my story, and hardly anyone even cares. I used to be way more shy, but with a little bit of work, i came a bit out of my shell."

"How did you do that?" she asked

The feeling of describing everthigng was like Deja Vu. When i finished, she said "Does it really work?"

"Yes. it does. I know it does, because it worked for me, and it worked in the version of you in Equestria."

"What?" she asked, clearly confused

"You know when that crown hit you in the head when Twilight came here? They both came from an alternate dimension called equestria, which is linked to this is a version of each Pony to Person, etc. which means that tere is You, then there is a pony you. there is a twilight, then there is a pony Twilight. My point is, i have done this before, and i know it will work for you." I sat up, and she gave me a hug. as she began to pull away, pulled her close, and I kissed her. i was tired of waiting until girls were ready for something with me. We seperated, and she had to leave, because it was getting late. i hugged her again, and siad "Good Bye" before she left. Dean walked in, with a burger and sat down to eat.

"Wheres my food?" I asked, as i sat up again, now i was hungry. He tosed me a bag with a bacon cheese burger, and fries in it. he handed me a bottle of Coke, and we ate in silence. i went to sleep after that, being completely exhausted.


	17. Nightmares

I slept, quite literally, like a rock. Even with the neverending nightmares, i never woke up once. If you're wondering what could possibly torment me all night, but not wake me up?

_Fear_

I ran, it was like hell; it stunk, it was hottter tha... nevermind, hatred and sadness everywhere, but when i stopped to analyze, i seen my chaser catching up. I sprinted to my right, and i eventually began to tire. i turned, grabbing the closest thing to a weapon that was near me-a pebble. i dropped it, remembering i was a lightning guardian, and i cojured a sword of lightning.

"You cannot run from me fool!" The robed figure said, as it came within sight.

"Alright, you chased me. what do you want from me?"

"I want you and all of your kind dead."

"What?" i replied, flabergasted

"Namely you."

"Why me?" It charged as i said this, and i slashed with my lightning. it didn't do anything at all, except bounce off.

"SssO full of fear... too bad that is your biggest opponent here."

"I. AM. NOT. AFRAID!" I yelled, as i uppercut the thing, sending it flying. "I am the scion of courage. maybe you'll think twice before messing with me again."

The monster rose nd simply replied, "Don't lie. You are afraid."

"I'm not lying," I said, gritting my teeth, "I'm overcoming my fear of you!" as i slashed, i woke. There was a note beside me, and a knock at the door. I got up cautiously, grabbing my knife incase i needed it. i looked through the peep hole, and seen FlutterShy. Thank god i slept in my clothes, i thought, as i opened the door.

"Good Morning."

"Well, that puts an optimistic perspective that removes the chills of my nightmares." I replied groggily, because even though i had slept sound through the night, it felt like i was awake the entire time. "What time is it?"

"Early enough to get some breakfast before school."

"Ok." I said, as i went back into the room, and grabbed my backpack. Dean left me some money, so i grabbed it, and caught up with FlutterShy. There was a simple Diner, and i was EXTREMELY grateful they had coffee. I needed that stuff so bad. Its the least i can do to cure my withdrawals of Java. i don't need caffeine, just coffee in general.

"Uh, do you have French Vanilla?"

"Yes we do. that will be 3 dollars."

"Thanks." I said, as i grabbed my cup, filled with steaming hot coffee, and went to the table where FlutterShy was sitting.i was working slow on my cup at first, but as it cooled, i gradually took more sips until i was empty.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep."

"Huh?" I said, as i rasied my head from my cup, the last bit of coffee dribbling don my chin instead of in my mouth.

"You were yelling. Rather loud. i as walking, but i heard you from the lobby, so i began to run. I... I was worried about you."

"Thanks." I said, and i meant it. it made me feel, i don't know. i guess i felt loved.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

I felt extremely nervous. i felt scared. but i also felt compeled to tell her eveything, because i cared about her. "Ok, i'll tell you. but please don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, in my dream, i was being chased through... the Underworld, by some kind of robed creature. i kept using my lightning against it, but i never looked to see if i hit her. i eventually got tired, and i took what felt like a final stand. i used my lightning magic to create a blade of pure energy, and i began to fight it off. it told me it was trying to kill those like me, but that out of all of them, she wanted to kill me the most. she sounded familiar too, and she..." I trailed off, begining to cry, because i felt weak and powerless. "She called me what i really am. A coward." I cired. not because of fear, or sadness, but because i had finally admitted to being afraid.

"You have never seemed like a coward.." She mumbled, but thanks to me great hearing, i heard her.

"You really think so?" i asked, as i lifted my hanging head.

"Yes" she said quietly. I wrapped her in a hug and grabbed myself another coffee. We then headed out to school so we weren't late. She had to go to class, and i had to go to the principal so i had something to do until school was over. There was a shop, i did have lots of money, and there was stuff for fabrication... i went down to the shop to find it closed. i had the key from Celestia for it, so it wasn't a worry.I opened the fabrication room, and there was so much of evrything. i chose my clear favourite; Carbon Fiber. There was a lot of it, so i was set with to sheets, although 1 seem large enough for 2! but i had to be sure. I began by slightly warming each side of the surface, and then i applied the resin. it stuck nicely, and i began to apply pressure to it evenly, so it would stick better. i then began to let the first corner i made cure, as i grabbed and began the other corner. soon, i had a nice and large carbon graphite box. it was light, and sturdy, but also sexy and awesome. i opened my laptop, and ordered a bunch of computer parts from various electronics brands. I found a lot of great stuff, and it was on its way. i figured i might aswell, seeing as i had a week or two. i then ordered a large battery, with a whole days worth fo electricity. as evrything was finished curing, i picked up the box and took it back to the motel. i left the rest of my stuff there, except my wallet, and knife. i then got back to the school, and it was around 3. a lot of people had a free period then, so i walked around, and greeted myself. everyone was quite friendly, and i got to know almost everyone. i was getting to know these people, and some of them had an aura of power emanating from them, but as i learned about their talents and strengths, i realized that i didn't know anything what i was looking for. the bell rang, and i met FlutterShy outside. we walked around town, talking, just about stuff. after a while, i asked her if she was hungry.

"Oh, its no problem Brodie, i can just go home and have dinner there..." she quietly said

"Oh, come on FlutterShy, i have plenty of money... it doesn't have to be anywhere special, i just want to hang out with you, because you are by far, my favourite person here."

"Alright.." She said, as i grabbed er hand, adn took her with me just to the diner. It was Friday, sowe stayed up late. after supper, took her out of town, and gazed at the stars with her. she enjoyed a lot, and i could tell, because she seemed so happy. it wasn't until midnight we got back into town.

"Wheres your house?" I asked, as she almost trippedin her drowsiness. She just pointed at places for me to turn, and i threw her on my back.i carried her into her house, and into her bed. i tucked her in, and kissed her good night. i headed beack the motel, which wasn't too far from here, and went to sleep. That night, i dreamt again. this time, it was like snips and flasbacks, all connected some how.

_People like you. What do you know of the Gaurdians? You must learn about them. only then, will you know your task and fufill it. You're only a coward._

It seemed to make no sense, but thanks to ADHD, it seemed to make a little bit of sense.


	18. Heroic Epiphany

I was having the greatest ADHD related epiphany in my dreams. I was realizng what i was tasked with. i had to find people that had attributes that related to something like what i had, but what? In that moment my mind flashed, taking me to when Celestia and Luna defeated Discord, and when the Mane 6 defated Nightmare Moon. They had elements and characteristics that worked together to bring harmony and friendship. I forced myself to think; what could trying to be brave relate to at all? My mind then flashed into when i was alone in the mountains, reading and studying that world. i read about the elements of harmony, and that there were supposedly other elements that protected Equestria as well. They were the elements of Harmony, and... Ugh, what was it? Then it hit me like a slap across the face. What action requires bravery?

_Being A Hero. The act of Heroism._

I realzed then, that my job was to find people who had great skills/attributes that made them like a hero in an aspect. But, what else does being a hero involve that makes it a success? A team, obviously. but what attributes does each member require in order to make them all heros? or, maybe, what elements help the team to succeed? i realize what Portello meant, by looking into their hearts. as i realized this, i woke up, and seen Dean sitting on my bed, sharpening his knife.

"Oh, good. your up."

"Have you been waiting for me?" i asked, curious as to why he was there. i hadn't seen him for almost two days.

"Well, i got us a lot of money."

"I know. you left me quite a bit."

"so do you know the way out of here? i would really like to go back you know."

"Ok, i can get you back, i just-" i paused midsentence, because i felt some kind of weird feeling in my eyes, and i seen deep into Dean's mind. i seen his resolve, and how well he was at problem solving. crude, but very effective."I just need to finish something here." After that, i left, because there wasn't much left to say. i wentback to the school, and began looking around and seeing into peoples' minds and hearts. i came across Derpy, the one with some weird 'disease' called Bozeman's simplex. i looked into her heart, and all i saw was fear. but, when i looked into her mind, i seen a whole new person.i slowed time down ith my speed outside her head, then entered, her mind, and i approached the girl there.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Tell me who you are first."

"My name is Ditzy. Now, answer my question"

"I got in here with a bit of speed, and concentration. Im a guardian. i thought your name was Derpy."

"Everyone does. I have never really been open though." Ditzy replied quietly

"So would you say you are a master at manipulation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," i said, "You look like your eyes are messed up, everyone thinks your name is Derpy, and you act way different than you do on the outside."

"Oh. well, yeah i guess i am a master at manipulation, aren't i?"

_Deception_

I seen that she was a master at deception, so she would play a tactical position as our deceiving decoy. as i left her mind, i said, "Feel free to do what you want, i just want you to come and follow me when i call you."

"Why?"

"Because im going to need your help." and with that, i left her mind, and time continued. she looked dazed, but i couldn't tell if it was just keeping up the disguise or not. I continued on, just walking around checking out people. so many of them had no capacity, or very little of it to be even close to fit any i kept walking i was hearing music. it was weird, because it was a combination of Dupstep and Classic. I couldn't even begin to think with that music playing.i entered the room, and there were only two people in there. The first, which had a grayish complection, was playing a cello, which was hooked up to a mixing board? then, there was another person at the mixing board, and i was sure i knew who that was. she was white with messy blue hair, and headphones. she wore heavily tinted purple sunglasses, and a white jacket and skirt. Vinyl Scratch i think. as soon as i looked into her heart i seen so much skill at a turn table, and an undying determination. Extreme trust and reliability.

"Hello?" I asked, because they were wrapping up with their music.

"Hello there." The gray one said, "My name is Octavia. and you are?"

"Maelstrom. Maelstrom Bolt. and you must be... Vinyl?"

"Yes. you've heard of me?" she asked

"Well, yeah i guess." i answered.

"Well, i better get going, or im going to be late for class." Octavia said, as she left the room.

"So, how do you know who i am?" asked Vinyl, a curious look on her face

"Well, where i come from, you have some fame."

"What do you mean? i have never published anything of mine yet..." she said, suspiciously

"Ok, look. I come from a different dimension entirely. Where i come from, you are pretty damn popular, and make good dubstep. A lot of peopel listen to it."

"Really?" she asked, with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes." i answered, and then i said, "I just want to ask a favour."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"There will be a time when i need you to help me. I'll call for you, and i want you to come. Ok?"

"Alright..." as she said that, i left, counting how many people i had. i had myself, dean, Ditzy, Vinyl... that was only four. i need two more. 'ok' i thought, as i walked out, 'i think i know who else i can rely on here.' i walked out of the school, and back to the motel, formulating a fool proof plan to talk to the 5th pony/person i had in mind.


	19. The Fourth Recruit

At first, i wasn't even sure, but as i began to sprint across the buildings, i seen another person. They were just the person i was looking for. I ran up behind her, and i poked her.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She yelled, as she turned around, a huge scowl on her face

"Well, i'll tell you if you don't punch my face in." As i said this, she relaxed herself, trying to seem less threatening, but it must have been hard for her. she was toned, not completely muscular, but she looked strong. She was wearing a black tanktop, with knee length shorts, and crew cut socks. She also wore steel reinforced shoes.

"ok.. what do you want?" she growled lowly, showing she had no patience. i was right about my thought. she was the pure sense of strategy and cunning. she was a planner.

"First, what is your name, and secondly, can i ask you that if i call or you will you come?"

"I'm ot going to be going anywhere near a creep like you."

"Ugh, im not a creep. hell, im actually pretty damn good at stuff, and i am friends with a lot of people."

"What ever. I don't have much time... oh, i almost forgot you asked for my name. I'm Do."

"Just do? thats interesting. Ill tell you what. If i beat you to that building at the end of the block, ou will stay around and come to me when i call for your help. ok?"

"Alright, but if you lose, you can't deisturb me ever again."

"You're on." I was wearing jeans, but they were good jeans to run in. they were 25% spandex, so they had some flex, and mobility. We began to run after 3, and i jumped, and ran, quite fast, and i decided not to use my powers unless i had to. i was begining to tire, but i ignored this, and realized she was far ahead of me. almost there. i slowed time, and i ran up. i placed myself o her right, and she didn't see me. she looked back, and that as just before the final jump, where she saw me sitting, and relaxing. "So i take it you will keep up your end of the bargain Do?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What did you say your name was?"

"Maelstrom Bolt. I take it you will stay around, and approach e when i call for your help?"

"Didn't i just say i would?" She said, as she jumped a few more buildings and went out of sight. _Ok, i just need one more person. there are so many to choose from, and im not sure who it culd be... wait i think i got it!_ I ran back to the hotel, and i layed down to rest. it had been a long day, and i was just getting used to using my power in human form, and it was quite exhausting, and not only that, but i strained myself eith the positioning because i was moving faster than i reacted.I got a nap in, and i heard a knock at thedorr a few hours later. It was a frantic knock, like someone was going to be attacked. I jumped out of bed, and seen FlutterShy, and she jumped in and closed the door with one swift motion. She wrapped me in a hug and asked,

"Are you ok Bolt?"

"Yeah. im fine. wats going on?" I asked

"Hes scary. es doing that thing that a girl naed Sunset Shimmer did when that pony person came here."

"Whats his name?"

"His name is Discord... Why?"

"What was chasing you?" I asked, as i grabbed my coat, and my shoes and my gloves.

"The animals... they started chasing me."

"But.. aren't you like, their favourite an sometimes only person... how coul he do that?"

"I don't know, it was like magic." As she said this, i realized this may be my test. i focused my bravery, and went ito my pony form, which looked like i was at Super Saiyan Level 3.

"Hold on."i said, as i opened the window, and spread my wings. i picked her up in my arms, and she hung her own loosely around my neck, and i was out.

"WHERE IS YOU'RE LEADER?!"

I sat FlutterShy down, and flew up to Discord, and his size was somewhat impressive, but not good enough for me to care. He was flying as well, and compared to him, i looked, well, somewhat small.

"All right. What do you want Discord?"

"Well, i assume you are their leader?"

"Yes, i guess i could be called that."

"Well, i simply want you gone so i can cause chaos all around here. So good bye!" As he said this he reached out and touched me, and i warped. as i as warping, i heard FlutterShy scream out, and i ended up in China. I laughed, and i ran around the world, and created my lightning blade, and i smashed the pommel of the hilt into the back of his head and yelled,

"COME ON! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY?" he recoiled, and spun around. he had a puzzled look on his face, but then he generated his own blade which had the weirdest design, but i guess it was the Chaos Blade. We slashed, he could remarkably keep up with my attacks, but we were stuck at a stale mate. i blew his sword out of his hands with a powerful upercut, but he teleported. i looked around, and when i looked back infront of me, i felt all my power being sapped from me, but it was mostly my bravery. I fell, feeling scared and powerless. i layed now in a heap on the road, and FlutterShy came beside me, and tried to wake me up. she flipped me over, and i opened my eyes. i felt scared of everything, just like i was when i was in preschool. i curled in a ball, when i seen Discord's hand approaching.

"Ah, hello little FlutterShy, how are you?" He asked as he gently poked her nose. She was screaming the entire time because she was frightened, and she was calling for me. Time seemed to slow down, not because of my powers, but becasue of my condition. I began to flash back, remembering when i flew out of the motel with ehr on my back, and when i overcame my fear of reaching new speeds, and many other moments. My eyes shone, and i went from grayscale back into full colour. i stood up, and my eyes blazed. My left, blazed with an intense blue fire, and my right blazed with it's green coloured flame. i flew up, and i used my speed of light to slam his sensitive pressure points and his hand opened and i caught FlutterShy. i sat her down again, and said,

"Thanks for reminding me of who i really am." I kissed her forehead, and i flew up. "Discord, we are quite an even match. I can only beat you with the help of 5 other people."

"Oh, really?" He asked, as he laughed. "Well, then bring them on!"

"First i would like to call forth Dean, the element of Resolve." Dean stepped into the clearing, as i said thois and he looked up at me. "Next, i would like to call up Ditzy, the element of Deception" At frst, there was confusion, but then Derpy came up, with the same discombobulated eyes. "Now, i would like to call upon Vinyl Scratch, element of Trust" she didn't hear me at first, but with a few pushes from others, she was there aswell. "And could i get Daring Do here as well? I can't do this without her element of Strategy and Teamwork." Everyone looked around, knowing that Do was somewhat of a legend, and she stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing. "Finally oi would like to call upon one last person."

"Well, go on." Discord replied, from his floating lawn chair.

"I would like to call up one of the most important elements of them all. The element of Unrelenting Determination."

"Well, if you are going to call out this person, do it aleady! Im getting bored of waiting!"

I sighed, and i took a deep breath. finally i yelled the name.


	20. The Blade of Chaos

"i Call out SUNSET SHIMMER!" I yelled, and everyone gasped. She stumbled into the clearing underneath me, and everyone looked at her with worry and slight hatred. i slowly glided down, and said, "Let me discuss with them." Discord just waved me off, and i landed.

"Alright. Do you know why you are all here?"

"Because you told us to be here." All of them except Sunset. she just mumbled

"I don't know why you called me here. Im only good at causing trouble."

"No, you aren't. We are a team, now. We work together. Dean, Do, lets come up with a plan. you guys are our main strategists. Ditzy, Vinyl, you are our distractionists and our specialists. Sunset, you and I are front line. I need you to watch my back. thats all i want you to do. i want you to ensure that he doesn't strike me from behind." I paused, then said, "Whats the plan?"

"Well," said Dean, "We can't kill him. We need to wear him out. i would say that because Bolt is the fastest, he would be perfect for frontline. Sunset will have his back. Vinyl, we need you to be blasting music that would be peculiar so that he will have difficulty concentrating. Ditzy, If you disguise yourself as Bolt, we will be able to confuse him even more. He won't know where to attack, and he will keep attacking in the wrong spot. lets do this! Also too, i will be watching Ditzy's back, and Do will be protecting Vinyl. Are we ready?" We all nodded, except for Sunset. and we all went into action. i gave Ditzy a surge of energy, and she went into her pegasus form, and transformed into me.i set down my backpack with my huge battery, and Vinyl hooked up her turntable and sound mixer. Do took her spot, and i realized she sprouted her own wings, and so had Dean. Sunset was still on the ground, and i gave her a small zap, and she began to float. i passed the power onto her, and she began to float on her own. Ditzy and i began to charge, and we spun aorund quickly as we struck. when we stopped spinning, Discord was slightly dizzy, but was getting furious. He struck and struck, but he also missed and missed, which only fueled his anger even more. He didn't know which one was the real me, and it made him even more frustrated. As we fought and distracted him, one by one almost everyone was glowing with power and determination. they were all wearing what appeared to be armor, enitrely composed of light. Dean had boots, Vinyl had a gauntlet on her right, and Ditzy had one on her left. Daring had leggings, and i assumed, that because i was glowing but i didn't know where my armor was, i had a helmet. i looked back and seen the Sunset didn't have any armour surrounding her like the rest of us. Looking back was a mistake, because Discord slammed me into the ground, and smacked Sunset. She then realized her error, and charged hi, her torso beginning to glow. he struck them all down though, with a clap of thunder, and they all fell down, exhausted.

"AS ONE!" i Yelled, and they circled me. "Transfer our powers to me. you are all exhausted. We will defeat him together." As i said that, we all floated into the air, them beginnning to spin around me, and they each sent a blast into me. they floated down slowly, and ;ayed down for a rest. i was now pure light, and i struck myself with lightning, and the armor became super charged, and i forced it to become Mjolnir armor, the armour that is worn by Master Chief. My blade became a doble edged long sword that was composed entirely of meteorite metals, and it was light as a feather. He armoured himself up, and took out his own and we dueled. i slashed and hacked, with extremely incredible speed, considering i was wearing armor the weighed about half a frigging ton! He kept me at a distance and parried my every attack.i used my ability to slow time, and i ran around him. the energies of my allies strangthened me so much and it was augmenting me tremondously. I switched my sword to to a pure obsidian serrated sword, and i yelled,

"BY THE POWER OF THE GREAT GODS OF THE STORM I BIND YOU INTO THIS WEAPON WHERE YOU CAN NO LONGER CAUSE CHAOS!" As i stabbed him, his very own life essence drained away into the blade, and i thrust it deep into a boulder that lay 10 feet away in a park. all that was exposed was an inch of the hilt and the pommel, which had a sigil of trapping on it. Whe the blade was finally done sinking in, i flashed with a bright light, and i was no longer in my pony form. i muttered out, before falling, "The Blade of Chaos is now bound to this stone. whosoever removes this blade will bring about the destruction of is to be left in the stone forever." I then collapsed, completely spent, and didn't wake for the longest time. it felt like deja vu, because i woke up with everyone circling me, and FlutterShy at my side. "Did..." i coughed, "Did we win?"

They all nodded, and told me that i did well. even theough they said this, i knew it wasn't true. i forced myself up, against FlutterShy's request and said roughly, "No. I didn't do well. we all did well. We are a team. Dean, Do, you came up a great plan. Ditzy, you made an excellent stunt double. Vinyl, that was amazing music, and even though it may not have sounded good to discord, i loved it. And Sunset, even though you let me down, you were determined to prove yourself because even though i didn't know you, i truted you, and you felt it. you couldn't stand to see me struck down. Thank you. our victory would not have been possible if you guys hadn't been there. all of you. it was with your strengths that i concentrated into msylef and with my own powers that defeated Discord." As i said this i passed out, my mouth dry, and my head aching. I began to dream, and Portello approached me.

"Very good job Brodie. You are progressing well. and you have learned your role in the world. Excellent."

"Thanks, but why did you send me here? ad why are you approaching me here?" I asked

"Well, give me sometime, and come back to Equestria. I'll show you your next task there."


	21. Recovering Yet Again

It was a good long while before i recovered, and i kept having bad dreams everytime i slept. my body was extremely tired and strained, that not matter what was tried, i couldn't calm the tension. finally, i convinced them to let me outside in a wheel chair, so long as FlutterShy was pushing it.

"Its a great day, isn't it?"

She asked, but i wasn't paying attention. with what little energy i had left, i conjured up a small thunder cloud. i forced lightning out of it, and absorbed the energy. most of my tense muscles relaxed, and i felt better. i looked at FlutterShy, and simply said, "Yes, it is. do you think you could see if you could work out the tension in my back i asked, and complied. she lay me down on the grass, and started out gentle. but as it wasn't working, she got rougher and rougher. she grabbed my feet, kneeled on my back, and pulled my feet to my back, which was painful, but the muscles started to release. before long, i rolled over, rubbing my stretched back. "Thanks." i then stood up, with her help, and signed my self out of the hospital. Deam had to go, because i told him how to return because he had helped me with my problem. So FlutterShy took me to her place, and laid me down on the couch. i feel asleep, but as i woke, i seen FlutterShy, sitting down infront of the couch, my stray hand in hers, and i yawned. My free hand went to my head, then onto the couch as i pushed myself had almost bveen two weeks since i defeated Discord, and contained him in The Blade of Chaos. My phone began to buzz, and i picked it up.

"Damnit Sean..." I muttered as i answered. as i listened to what i said, i yawned, and got up. when he was done telling me what he needed, i had breakfast with FlutterShy, and dimension jumped again. this time i came out of a storm cloud, which wasn't that far from Sean's house._** (Author's Note: Sorry, i missed a detail a couple of chapters ago, i didn't mean to, but anyway, i trained for a few years in sword combat and my elements.) **_I smashed through his window, landing in a front flip, and dropping a duffel bag filled with his stuff.

"Alright, i got your crap. So tell me why the hell im here."

"No hello? Thanks. I called you here, because Rinbow has gone missing and i need to prepare for the worst. i think she was captured by dragons, so i need to get some other dimensional stuff."

"Why do you need other dimensional stuff?" i sighed

"So i have the best and i can ensure her safety."

"Alright." i said, as i kicked the duffel bag to him, and left. i headed to the castle, where Portello had told me to be, and i began looking for him, bbut he was nowhere to be found. Twilight approached me, and handed me a note before saying,

"Portello told me to give you this when you got here."

She left immediately, and i opened the scroll, in my angelical human form.

_Take me back, to that place,_

_where there was a small face, _

_in place of the great one above._

_take me there, by the power of the Holy Dove_

_Show me the events of the past_

_because of the moments in life that i passed._

I read it aloud, and felt magic swirl around me. i embraced it, and let it take control. i felt powerful and free, as i levitated higher, and became surrounded with more light. i then felt a shocwave come from me as the light died. When i opened my eyes, i was small. and i mean, like a child. I heard an argument in the next room.

"I don't care Gaia! He will learn his powers as a Saiyan, before he does any of this magic!"

"He will learn his elemental before any of this crude brawling, Raditz!"

"whats going on?" i screamed, realizing that i wasn't anywhere near where i was before


	22. Raw Power

I went through the day, and all my parents did was argued. I went out for a walk, to clear my mind and get away from the noise. While i was walking i found a fort in the yard. i assumed it to be mine, and low and behold, i was correct. In it, were my two most favourite weapons of choice. A long-sword, forged in steel, with a steel bubble compound as reinforcement. It was quite light, but extremely sturdy. Then, there was my bow. It looked to be a 30 pound drawback, and i had multiple varieties of arrows to chose from. when i looked to my left, i seen a dojo, and to my right, a target practice field. I went into the practice field, and began to shoot some arrows. But, as i approached the stand, i couldn't remember how to change into human form. or even if i knew how to chnge form at this age. It was then that my mind flashed back, and i remembered Raditz, who was my father, teching me how to reconstitute myself into a human, from my pony form. I then began to concentrate, in a different way than when i had first tried, and when i came out, i felt full of energy, instead of drained. i grabbed my bow, and drew back completely. i then began to rapid fire arrows, and i hit every target on the innermost ring, but never the center. I sat my bow down, and began to work on my sword. it was light for a steel sword, but the airated steel core, not only made it lighter, but was even stonger than the steel outer-layer. I swung, and slashed, and began to destroy the combat dummy. The reinforced wood dummy was in splinters when i was finished. I took a deep breath, and then put my weapons back in their place. now, i was going to practice my elemental energies. I couldn't remember how to throw any lightning, either. its like the past has kept my memories in the future. I focused and concentrated, and i managed to throw a full size lightning bolt into the wall. I was shocked. from my dwindling memory, i knew that it had taken months to be able to have that much power in my element. how could i manage it now? It was now taht i realized that i don't remember almost anyting of this place. it was foreign to me, and it felt like i had never been here, but the more i stood there, the more it felt like i lived here. That was when the house exploded, just as i reached a conclusion, and my parents the center of the blast. _they were fighting again..._ i though, wait, again? My parents were brawling with both physical and elemental power. it was overwhelming, and before long, i had passed out, and woke up in a bed. it was all normal i guess, that is, until i looked down and seen my small self sleeping. i looked down to see myself in ethreal form, like a ghost. in a few seconds i solidized, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.i got up, and the little me was sleeping. But, i unfortunately did wake up my childhood parents. they began to attack me, and i ran. i couldn't run as fast as light, but i oculd still run. i escaped, and found a motel in the nearby town to sleep in. i used my magic to conceal my horn, and my wings, so i didn't look suspicious, because almost all ponies i saw were Earth Ponies. I sent to sleep, and began to stalk he house that the little me lived in. he spent most of his time inside, altough he did go out and shoot his bow, and practice some strategies with his sword. His/our parents never stopped arguing or fighting, and finally they called in the little me, which they called, Flash. I like y new name more. anyway, i listened some more, and they began to attack and hurt him. i then knocked on the door, and thanks to magic, i changed the appearance of my coat to mislead them.

"What do you want?' Growled Raditz

"I seen your son training with a sword, and a bow, and that neither of you are experienced with either. But i am. im also good with melee combat. i could get him more interested in his elemental and melee combat skills, if you let me." I replied, scratching my hoof on my cloak

"Whatever it takes." said Gaia, sounding desperate to get rid of him.

"Alright, i'll keep him until hes conditioned for combat in all four aspects. I'll then charge you upon return. Young sir! come here!"He timidly poked his head around the corner after a while, but he inched his way out, and his parents slammed the door behind him. i spread my wings out for under my cloak, and placed him on my back. i flew as hard as i could, and now that the kid was with me, i could exceed my best speeds with ease. when we stopped, he asked,

"So who are you?"

"Well, my name is Maelstrom. im your trainer, and its my job to help you gain more strength than you parents."


	23. The Times of Training

"My trainer? for what?" Flash asked

"ELemental, melee, sword, and bow combat. Survivalism, strategy, and concentration."

"I just want to go play with my bow! and my sword! i don't need your hepl ith that!"

"You may need more help than you know. If you think you don't need my training, i'll test your current skills. if you defeat me at anything, you can train as much or as little as you want on that thing. but if i win, you follow my schedules. Understand?"

"Alright, although noone can beat me in my human form!" there was a flash as he said this, he stood in his human form, and drew his sword. I transofromed as well, and he wasn't surprised

"First lesson. Elemental magic offers assistance in many places." As i said this, a lightning bolt sturck my hilt, and created a blade of pure energy, which i decided to shape into a scimatar. seeing as light is weightless, it was easy to swing. We charged eachother, him striking hard for his age, and having great offense, but i also had a scimitar of light, so i easily blocked his attacks. He tired quickly, and i parried his blade out of his hand, and i backed him to a tree.i now had his sword in my left along with my own light sword in my right. "Well, im teaching you defensive strategies, you have your offense mastered it seems. Now for a target shot out of the air." I grabbed a large clay and i began to fire them off into the air rapidly, and he managed to hit all but one of the with his arrows. "Very good, now lets see if you can focus your mind and use lightning bolts instead of a bow and arrow." I threw clays again, this time slower, because i knew he wasn't that keen with his elemental power. He didn't hit any of them, or even manage a spark. "What the hell was that Flash? I thought you said you could do this! Come on, try again." We tried for hours, which turned into a day, and i was fed up. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR ELEMENTAL POWEERS CHILD?!"

"Yeah." he sobbed, as he stood up and tried to punch me. I caught his fist with my lightning speed, and said,

"Alright. Do you even know what element you posses and control?"

"No"

"Alright, well, judging from the looks of you, your sharp reflexes and wit, your agility in combat, i would probably say you are the element of lightning, just like me."

that was when we began training for years and years. as the years passed on, i derived an equivelent of Equestria years to Standard years. every 12 seasons was 360 approximate days, so every 3 Equestria years is one Standard year. Also too, the human to horse conversion on average life span is 33 - 89 which makes 3 a very close estimate. Anyway, i trained myself well. and when i say myself, i mean my younger counterpart. My parents moved on without much notification, and i took them to the past Portello, who took him along with two other Alicorns who were younger than him. i then had to leave, because i couldn't bear the though of losing myself after all that. But i wasn't out of the warp yet, which meant i still had to do something, but i didn't know what. I slept, and for whatever it was, i waited...


	24. Memories

I had aged 3 years in training Flash, and he was quite well trained. I had remained for an unknown reason, and i learned why just after. Portello had approached me, and held his hand out to my face. I then was in the mental world of infinite white.

"I see that you are the Flash of the future, sent by me, no doubt?"

"Y-y-y-yes, how did you know?"

"I am all powerful and wise. You can't fathom my startegy and planning. I am Portello, keeper of time and god of the universes. King of the guardians."

"Whoa. thats quite a title." I said

"Indeed it is. Now, i must explain everything to you, because you no doubt don't understand the small snippets you got from the boy's mind. Your parents are interdimensional, Gaia being from the standard woirld, but with real Greek Gods. Raditz, your father, is from the Saiyan planet of Vegeta. He is also the weaker and evil half of me. You see, i was a regular guradan ust like you, and then the great king passed his knowledge to me because i was the most worthy and trusted guardian. Before i could gain this power though, i had expell all evil from myself so that i could gain the throne and be pure and holy. Ever since i have been. my days are dwindling down. These other two Alicorns, are Celestia and Luna. They are your half sisters. They aren't techniclay related under normal circumstances, but i will call them sisters because this might cause them to fight if i don't. Luna's mother, is the Goddess of Night, Artemis. And Celestia's father is Apollo, God of Sun. Each was with your other parent, and now, i will unlock your memories that i bound, so you can rememebr it all for yourself." There was an immediate rush to my head, as it was flooded. with memories. i remembered meeting myself and the loathing i had for my older self while training. How much i was glad to be away from my parents when i was taken away. I finally understood why i had loathed my parents and built my training bunker. because my parents were tempermental and violent towards eachother and to me. That was when a specific memory appeared to me.

Flashback to being Flash (get it? Flash? Flashback? nvm)

Bang!

"Mom! what was that?"

"Nothing! its none of yior business Flash! Why aren't you training anyway? Get a move on!" In my small lithe form, i snuck to the room where the clatter was though. I peeked through the door to see my father, trying to catch a white Alicorn baby, and i gasped. Unfrotunately for me, i gas really loud. My dad heard me and came out.

"Why are you into rooms you shouldn't be? and why are you eavesdropping son? I take it if you have time to do these things that you no doubt are stornger than me as a Super Saiyan!" He then engaged me in combat, which he easily shredded me in. I collapsed bloody and weak, i was conscious just long enough to hear my father say, "You derserved it you little brat." I then flashed out of that memory and rememebered another. They were being taken away by my father and mother, reclaiming them from Portello. But, unfortunately for them I fought back, er, Flash did, and he fended them off for a short time, but mother trapped him in a case of stone. I then charged, shattered his casing and tackled my mother, taking ehr to the ground. She shoved me off of her, and trapped me in my own stone case.

"I recognize you. You are from the future, aren't you? You are my son from the future... Tell me, what chaos do you cause? What is your Element of Treachery? I changed my form to my human form, as i said,

"Oh yes. but unfortunate for you, i have no Element of Treachery! I bear the element of Bravery, from the Elements of Heroism!" I flew into the sky, and descended, hard. Using the already stormy sky, i summoned lightning within the clouds. i formed it into a blade and held it forth as i swooped down, reaching speeds faser than light could ever be. When i landed there was a humongous flash, and when it died down, i was out cold. I woke in the white world of my mind and looked around. "Huh?"

"You have done well, my pupil." i heard two similar voices say, each one side of me. i looked, and seen both Portellos and was wondering what had happened. "You sacrificed yourself for your younger self, so you could be saved by your younger self."

"What do you mean? if im dead... how can he bring me back?"

"With our help anyting is possible. He will learn to increase his powers voluminously. And then, i will let you learn of one last memory." My mind flashed, i watched as my younger slef beat up my body, but to no avail. that was when he summoned a lightning strike. it struck me, but i remained motionless. his rage got out of cotrol, and he began to destroy everything, not on purpose, but in sad depressive, rage. Everything was getting destroyed and that as when Portello surrounded him with a bubble. his powers immediatley stop, and were confined in his bubble. he kept going, though, and then Portello forced his power out of him, split and sent it out into three pathes, one into a six keyholed lockbox, and that stream was purple. Another went far out, into the statue garden, and unseen after. it was a dark purple. The final stream, swirled within the bubble, his last sliver of bubble setled, and i remembered what i felt like after. As soon as the first stream left, my magic lost all of its power and my control. When the second left, i felt pure, and willing to die for my mistakes. when i subsided into a beam of matter, i felt dead and alive. Portello sent the li]ght into a wapt hole in the dimension and said i was goignt o grow up somewhere else, until i have lost complete memory of this home. Then, i seen as the beam of matter. I went through and went into a woman, who was pregnant. It was my mom. I was born, young and yet powerful, but fragile. i grew up with a vague memory, but i was taught it was my , i flashed into when i fell into the portal on the bus, and the rest of my exploits, until the present time. that was when i realized i wasn't a true human. i was a horse. At least i was cool and accepted. I then woke, as if from a dream, in the room i was in at the castle, in an exhausted heap i passed out imediately after, and when my eyes fluttered open, i wasn't anywhere near where i was before...

"WHERE AM I?!" I Yelled, with much strain


	25. Return of the King

That was when i realized that i was in a room, and tied to the bed. there was only a glass of water, plain white doors, and the sound of the whipping drapes in the wind that filled the room. I looked around, for any means of escape. my survival instinct was in full throttle, and i couldn't stop it. i conjured up the water into a mini thunder cloud, and manifested the friction into small bolts that blew apart the ropes. I was exhausted already, but the use of my powers just added onto the enormous weight of my own body, and i managed to get all of the energy to concentrate and strike me, increasing my energy, but i still felt sore and raw from the ropes. It was eerily silent, so i hugged the walls. I eventually snuck up on Celestia, who was muttering to her self, an old photo of the child me, Luna, and herself.

"Whos mother fu*king idea was it to tie me into a bed?" I growled

"You don't talk to me that way, Bolt. I am the ruling princess here, you listen to me!"

"You wanna know something? That one, right there," I pointed to Flash "Was me. Now im grown. You may remember when you said you were sure i seemed familiar, but Luna wasn't nearly as certain? Because she was too young to remember. We grew up together and then i was disassembled into three parts, and then gone. you cried for me. The man, who brought Flash to you, was me. Portello's spell Sent me back in time, you see. So i trained myself, and learned of my past so i would realize my future. You see, you, are my half sister. You share my mother, Gaia, and your father's name was Apollo. Luna, is my half sister as well. But to eachother, you are step sisters. Luna's father is mine, Raditz, and her mother is Artemis. Your father was a god of the sun, and Luna's mother was a god of the moon. Mine, were evil, that much i do know. Im injured because i was tied, i would like to see some people, so please let me go!" She gasped, and went for Luna. she told me to wait, and i did. After forever, They both came back and i re-explained what happened when we were just foals, and who our parents were. then, we realized that If i was eldest, and because i was male, i would have to assume role as King, or bestow it upon one of the sisters. i decided that i have to assume my role, and i had a coronation, or whatever the hell its called. i could care less. Because i am a smart and strategical bastard, i proposed to FlutterShy, and we were married that day as well. It felt strange and hypocritical to be king. because in the couple of days or so in being here, i said i didn't want to be royalty. So, it was decided by the five of us (Alicorns, if you don't know, the other four are Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight) that from this day on, whenever im to present for my duties, Celestia will fill in. If not then Luna, and if she is also gone, Twilight. Cadance would have been ahead of Twilight, but because she has an empire of her own to sustain, it would cause too much stress. It was a long ceremony, the crowning of me, and Fluttershy was kinda sad that she couldn't play the wedding music, but she didn't really care. She was happy, because we were finally getting married. After i was crowed, the wedding proceeded as planned, with Sean as my best man, and the others of the Mane 6 as bridesmaids. We held a party in the castle afterwards, to celebrate the finding of the lost king, (me) the crowning of the lost king (also me) and finally, the wedding of the lost king (Unbelievably, not me... JK of COURSE ITS ME) and it was in great swing with Pinkie and Vinyl running it. After about 4 hours it got eerily quiet, because everyone had a question, and at one point, someone actually had the balls to unplug Vinyl. That was when everyone asked me, continuously and in unison,

"What do you have power over?"

"me? Well, i guess im guardian of storms, and king of the sky!" i shouted, for all to hear, then i muttered "Kinda like a Zues, but whatever, he sucks" Everyone about went home. i went into the master chambers and i thought Celestia's room was big, but holy shit! This room was about the size of Ponyville! Like, i could fit the town in here, and i would still be able to run around the outskirts. Maybe not as big as it looked, but it was huge, ok? I found the bed at the end of the massive room and seen it was my size- i mean, king size. I laid down, and Fluttershy followed, and she quickly fell asleep in the cushy blankets. I laid there, thinking about all that Portello had said, of how i sent the last shred of my own life energy to save myself twice! I realized he was implying something. he said that his 'time' is coming. i think i know what he means, but im not sure. i guess i shouldn't over think it. i tried to go to sleep, but to no avail, because before long, the damn sun was up again. I slumped and stumbled my way through the castle to the kitchen, where a few sweets and some oatmeal were. i grabbed them and headed to the dining room, ignoring the cooks as they told me the servants would bring my food for me. i sat down, and began my oatmeal, making another trip back to the kitchen for brown sugar, and cinnamon. i finally sat down to eat, after getting lost a few times, and having to argue with the cooks that i can dish myself, i just don't want to prepare my meals. This same process repeated itself for the past week, until finally i was fed up. i broke my routine and went for a walk. as i walked, a storm cloud flew over me, part because of my magic, and part because of my bad mood. but as soon as i seen it floating around and following me, i got a great idea. i gathered up stray storm clouds and helped the weather team, which remarkably, Sean was on. I then, using a lightning process, supercharged the clouds, so they would be completely solid, but could easily reform under my magic. I shaped the clouds into the greatest an biggest necessity of any king. a HUGE bottom was filled with electricity, which meant i could attack intruders. It was large, and mobile, and REALLY awesome, like come on! it looks sweet, and it even flies! That is unbelievably awesome! so flew my castle around and went to Fluttershy's house. she was taking care of the animals,and i stayed for a while, and helped. i then went back to my flight, and i was waved down a lot. after explaining what it was to the weather team, and that it wasn't harmful, they let it pass. i guess i was their boss now, so they ad to listen to me. they had to listen to me anyways, because im king, but what good of a reason is that? that just shows me as a tyrant. I figured, that seeing as i had my castle, i would go seek out the other Elements of Heroism.I went out, and noticed someone who looked awfully familiar. it was only until i seen him smashing things to pieces around him in a rage, that i realized that Dean was still trapped in this world.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"So, you're king here, huh?" he responded after a couple of hours of calming and breaking things.

"Yeah, got crowned a week or so ago. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well, i jumped trough your portal and ended up here, in this wretched place of ponies. I can't figure out my way home." my head had a pause, as i seen into the future, a battle, and Dean was in it.

"Maybe, Portello is keeping you here for a reason."

"Who?"

"Ah, never mind. its nothing. you are probably stuck here for a reason though."

"I doubt it."

"Well, you need a place to stay, so you can come to my castle if you want. Here," I cast a spell on him, that would allow him to sense the castle where ever it was. "Now you should be able to find it fine. I have to check something." I went on a walk, and it felt like Deja Vu all over again. It was like i when i had gathered some for the Elements of Heroism. But this time, i felt a strange power growing in me. Like i was a flash drive suddenly being filled with information and files, my brain, being filled. Portello appeared to me, seeming extremely old, and decaying. Literally, decaying.

"Portello what has happened to you?"

"The... Time... Has come." He croaked, his voice weak

"The time for what?" I repeated

"You... should... WILL... know... when.. i die." He coughed

"What do you mean?"

"Goo-d... B-b-bye..." He he exhaled, as he began to deteriorate into nothingness. Now, my head just flooded with memories, and my body with power. i then realized what Portello had done. He had given his being, and power to me, so it could live on.


	26. Flashback History Lesson

I couldn't believe that Portello was really gone. I had only known him for so short, yet i felt like i had known him forever. I guess in a sense he was my father, because Raditz was his dark side. I read over all the memories he gave me, and that was when i realized that he had been dying for a couple months before he met me. When he met me, he felt the raw energy of my power, nd its danger, if i were to fall to darkness, the world would be also trainde me so quickly because he realized that i was his son, and that was when i learned that Portello himself was my actual father, not Raditz. then, out of curiosity, i searched my mind for the answers to something i had always wondered. What are the Gaurdians really, and who is their leader? Where do their powers come from? Most of all, how do they chose their leader? why? What powers do their leader have? Well, found the answer...

*flashback history lesson*

Back, when the Earth was created, and all the species evolved and flourished, there were no people. but as time went on, so did long, the human race had begun. There were only about 100 in a given area, but they reproduced fast, eventually populating in the millions. Many of these humans had behaviours and thought prcesses, that were not only incredible because of their lack of inelligence, but also because the Great Gods of Heroism, Harmony, and Justice noticed that certain ones had elevated power than some. These people intrigued the Gods, but they didn't bother with it. That was when the war Demons of Treachery had freed themselves from the prison of which they had been trapped within for thousands of were 15 gods in all, 6 Gods were of Harmony, 6 of Heroism, and 3 for Justice. But, there was also 12 Demons of Treachery. The war begun, and before it even started, the Gods fo Justice backed out, saying that this wasn't their fight. their fight was at the end when justice was to be done. So that left it at 12 on 12. But, unfortunate, and unknown to the Gods, the Demons had a secret weapon. The Dark God,known as Penumbra. He was and still is, apparently alive, and trapped, not in Tartarus, but in a dimension called the Pit. Anyway, back to the war. Each side fought hard, and it was a draw to say the least. but as each side, fought hatred and friendship sprouted. Blades, the Element of Belief, and leader of the Elements of Heroism, met Kyne, who, was the Element of Peace on the battle field. For one who is the ELement of Peace, she can the hell can fight! She finished her opponent without much trouble, and seen that Blades was in trouble. she didn't like helping her enemy, but why was him and his group her enemies? they never wronged eachother, or hurt eachother. They hardly understood eachother, because they hardly knew eachother. She jumped by Blades' side, and assisted him with the 3 lesser demons he was tasked to then engaged Kyne in combat, she, trying to befriend him, and make an ally, played completely with defense, which only agrovated him even more.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?" He boomed, filled with rage

"Why do you wish to engage me in combat?" She asked calmly

"YOU ARE MY ENEMY! SO YOU MUST DIE!"

"Why am i your enemy?"

"I don't know...But you are, and im going to kill you anyway!"

"Kaan, Drem OV!" she shouted, with a deep booming voice, in the language of Dragons "We are fighting eachother for nothing. We are more powerful together. Let us be allies."

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea. but how did you do that?"

"By using my Thu'um. It filled you with peace and relaxed you so you could think clearly and make peaceful solutions."

"Oh. Im sorry." Blades said, mad at himself for losing control of himself. "We should let our trops know what is going down and meet up somewhere."

"No. Lets pretend to be enemies, and when we get close, we strike together on them."

"That would work well. Lets carry this out." After this happened, they returned to combat, and made it to the base of the enemies operations. They infiltrated form opposite ends, and caught their enemy in the middle, but that was a huge mistake. In the middle, was a huge shrine, in which the Demons were caught in. they stood, as they were told to surrender. but then, instead of laying down arms, one of tem, Tyrek used his magic to pick up Blades, and drain him of his magic. Before long, Blades was weak and hopeless, and the other gods looked in fear, to shocked to move. they them began chanting, and Gaia stepped forth, and that was when i realized that there was more of her in every dimension with magic. Still. Thats my mom. she began he rown chant, in rhythm with the others, but chanting different words. that was when Tyreck let the magic spout out of him, and it began to form and move where my mother pointed. with the magic, she drew a pentagram, and encircled it. First, the outer diamond shaped peices imploded, but soon, the rest did outer to inner, there was nothing left. As the last peice went down, so did Blades with it, and Gaia too. Then, a large hand, evem for a gid, came out of the hole, and pulled soemthing out. it was what appeared to be a huge Minotaur, except it wasn't it had the wings of the largest Alicorn, ram horns, and six arms, each one from a different animal. 1 was a talon, another a lion paw, reptilian sort of arm, scaly. His other three were a cypernetic arm with a shield, one that looked somewhat human, and somewhat dog, wiht demonic red runes running down its extremely large biceps, and one constructed of granite, of the purest black, which also held a shield. the other 4 weilded swords, which were constucted of Tartarite, the metal of death, which is the alloy of of the metals of hell and heaven. Sanguinite, and Atlarus. the blade had black streaks down the deep red blade, with a soft, golden glow. The true beattle begun. Blades had been sacrificed in the summoning of Penumbra, so that left them with only 5 charged Penumbra, and quickly learned, that he had the power of the being(s) used to incarnate him. Because evrey time a God feel in combat, their essence exploded, he absorbed the energy, and became more powerful. So now Penumbra had the power of 4 Gods. Thety were that of Lightning, Flame, Ice, and Darkness. It took a long time, and all five, but they finally felled the great creature. but alas, they were weak. The Demons took advantage of this, and charged them, and destroyed them. unfortunately, they exploded, as did every other demonic, holy and supreme being there. their powers rained out throughout the worlds, and dimensions, searching for powerfl Gaurdians, or conduits so that peace and order could be maintained. The Gods of Justice overseen this event, and knew it was for the greater good. They began to to train these conduits into gaurdains. Then, they assigned the leader, the most powerful. He was titled, Aiden, the Avenger, Scion of light, and Element of Protection. He then, learned secret abilities that no one except the next choen leader was allowed to learn. Among these abilities are the passing dow of power/element when giving power to the next in line. Purifying the chosen. And the ability to control other things with your spirit incase you die, just to name a few.

*Return time to normal*

"Whoa." I muttered, with a croaky voice. "Well, i guess that Portello's element was Darkness and Light. So, its time to go from this place."


	27. Didn't I Do Somethign Like This Already?

_**Its been a long time, but here goes...**_

I came to an epiphany today. I was looking back thrrough my mind at all of the elements, and i realized something. Every Guardian child had an element of each of their parents'. Looking further into this, i realized tyhat every gaurdian has a main elemental power, mine being lightning, and a side power, which is something opposite, or relating to the main power. I figured that my secondary/side element is water, because i can control clouds. Portello's element was Darkness and Light... but what about Luna and Celestia? Wait... maybe they share Earth, because they keep the sun and moon in earth's orbit... Wow. Thats pretty cool. Twilight's would be Magic, and probably either a resistance to others' magic, or the ability to utilize another's magic. I can't beleive this. I began a book, for safe keeping, about the history of the Guardians.

_**(Everyother chapter will be background/Guardian history)**_

I returned to my castle to find Dean, trying to find clothes for himself.

"Dean, you know i can find you a place where we can get you some clothes..."

"Ok, where? oh and didn't you say i should change my name? So i would fit in around here?"

"Oh yeah... Come Deus... we got to get you clothes. gotten used to your wings yet?"

"Uh.. no not really it was a struggle just to get up here"

"Ok. After we get you some clothes, I'll take you to Rainbow Dash for flying lessons." As we talked some more, we eventually ended up at Rarity's Boutique. *Knock, Knock* "Anyone home?" i shouted

"Oh, yes just a moment!" rarity called back, and we waited. after a couple of minutes she finally popped her head out and said, "Oh, hello King! Do you need soemthing? I'll help you anyway I can! Please? Please? PLEASE?"

"Calm down. i need you to make something for him. I think he would prefer a leather jacket. Right Dues?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Oh, i can do that! Thats easy! Anything else?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah." I handed her a peice of Kevlar fabric, "Do you think you cold make me a flight suit of this stuff?"

"I don't know... I could as soon as i figure out whatr it isand how to make it... Although it doesn't feel comfortable to touch..."

"Heres a list of materials, i brought some in my bag, and Use any material you feel is best for the interior. also too, there is chainmail in there, and i would like it if you could snadwich that between two layers of Kevlar so that it serves as body protection too. the chain is light, but sturdy. Are you sure you up to this?"

"Oh yes! i am more than ready! i'll have it for you in a couple of weeks! It will be the top of my priority list!"

"Take your time. it isn't all that important. no need to put it at the top. right now, i want your top priority for now to be my friend Dues here. I have to go now. Goodbye both of you. i have business to attend to." With that, i began to fly, and scour the mountains. that was when i seen the pony i wanted to see. but then i seen a blue... monkey dog thing? im not sure what it was, but i stunned him with a blast of lightning, picked him up in a cloud and flew him a large distance away. I landed with a flash, and was standing before a true legend. "good after noon."

"I don' want your help!"

"is that anyway to greet an old friend? or the king?" she responded by punching me in the face.

"Thats for lying."

"But im not lying! I am the king!"

"I know you are. But i also recall that when i first met you, you called yourself BLUE Bolt. not Maelstrom Bolt."

"Sorry, i didn't really have a proper nickname on the spot, so i just chose Blue. Later, i thought of Maelstrom." I said as i wiped the blood off my face. "Thanks for remembering all these years." We sat down as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"So, Maelstrom, what have you done all these years?"

"Well, i ended up being realized as an Aelicorn, the day after i left you, went through a mental breakdown, which ended up with me bonding closer with FlutterShy, and i worked some more on a spell, and went for a quick fly to clear my head. i ended up crashin just outside of FlutterShy's house after plowing through about 20 yards of dirt. Got healed up, had an epiphany, made a portal, went on a date with FlutterShy, returned to an alternate universe which i though i originated from, and... wait a minute."

"What? is something wrong?" she asked, as i pulled out my laptop, which i had modified to run off voice commands.

"Open my journal." i said, and the computer opened teh file in response. "There. Now just read away Do. just read away."


	28. Non-Aelicornian Guardians?

_With great power, comes great caution and care, not just responsibility._

"Yes, i know. I have a power that surpasses all but the gods, and i can't fall into darkness. why do we have to go over this every day?"

_Because, you don't take it seriously every day._

"Timeus, do you ever just talk out of your mouth, or did someone just rip your tongue out?" Portello asked, bored to death

_do you really want to know the story of how us Gods of Justice where forever silenced?_

"Yes Timeus. Please."

_Ok. Here it is then. After the first War of Darkness, the demon spawned Guardians, or Shadows, lived in silence and secret for years. then, their Shadows, 12 in all, attacked us, the Gods of Justice. We aren't much for fighters, so we had to call upon the Guardians. but alas, Harmony was wiped out by the demons, so we were only left with the elements of Heroism. The fought to a draw, but the terms of the treaty were intended to screw everyone over. The terms included the permenant silence of us. Then, Heroism was forced to stand down. The demons did however promise to not attack unless provoked, or with reason. And they can almost always find a reason. It was a stalemate that lasted one thousand years. Then, Aiden the Avenger was kidnapped. With out us notcing the demons had managed to resummon their god. Outnumbered and out gunned, we seemed destined to lose. We fought them off, and were slowly losing. Finally, we were backed into a corner, and we resigned to death. That was when Aiden's spirit overtook Penumbras body, and threw it back into the Pit, causing the demons to retreat, as they did not have their god to stay around and protect them. Then your child, Flash, when he became out of control, and was divided and set away, revived those Elements of Harmony._

"What? The elements of Harmony have returned?"

_Yes they have. It is because the Elements of Heroism beckon to thier power. Something may be happenening, or perhaps Heroism needed it to fill its place for it may be in absence. Im not sure. Perhaps you should check it out, and find their source, and the guardians destined for them._

"I can do that." Portello said, as he left, happy to finally escape the class room.

_You can uncloak yourself now Twilight. Are you satisfied?_

"How did you know i was-"

_I am a god, i know everything there is for me to know. my surroundings are included._

"Is that how the Elements of Harmony came into existence? Er, returned?"

_Yes. you were destined to hold one of the greatest and rare, and that is magic._

"ok. but how though?"

_tell me, what other questions do you have to fill your understading of Guardians from the other lessons you have eavesdropped upon._

"Why haven't the others... become Aelicorns? Because i remember one time you todl him that when a guardan can weild an element to it's full potential, they become the most powerful version of themselves, in which case would turn a gaurdian into an Aelicorn."

_They were too old, im afraid. They lost initiation, and it wasn't even formal. You managed to snake in, because you are the youngest. _

"Why wasn't i an alicorn before though?"

_Because you needed to go through a final test,which was finishing Starswirl the Bearded's spell of friendship. By proving your mximum potential and dedication you were awarded with your wings. The others... well, they would need to undergo proper training and manage amazing feats, feats far greater than their simple elements. In the coming future, i suspect that you will begin to understand. But off with you! There is no more to discuss between us._

With that he teleported Twilight away.

I woke as if i was asleep in a nighmare, and realized what my next course of action would be. I morphed into my human form and walked to twilights castle/library and stood in the center. She acknowledged my prescence with a nod, but continued redaing her book. I cleared my throat and ,said, "Princess Twilight, i must speak with you."

"Yes my king? What is it you wish to speak about?"

"Do you know how a box transformed and grew this tree castle of crystal?" I inquired, curious about the origins of the magic

"No... I don't. should i know?" She replied

"Hmm...wait a second Twilight" I said, as i stood in the center of the ring of chairs for each element. I began to focus and float, my body surrounded by a sliver aura, as the ground shifted beneath me. Twilight began to scream, but i held my hand up to tell her not to. out of the ground raised a small hexagonal box, with 6 keyholes. "Where are the keys, Twilight?"

"I... don't know."

I then had an epiphany and checked the chairs, finding each key and inserted them all. finally, i used my magic to turn all of them simultaneously and absorped most of the magic contain within, and as i did, my silver aura began to tarnish and darken, going to bronze to copper to brass. Then it got more yellowy, and ended in a final golden appearance. "I mst leave now. Thank you for the return of my magic."

"What do you mean? that is the magic of friendship! King! what are you doing?"

"The magic was spawned of my cre and body. It was the catalyst required to bring the elements of harmony back and you know 'll find that the tree of harmony doesn't have the elements anymore. i've healed the tree to the best of my ability, and with Zecora lookinh after it, we will never eed to worry about it. I suggest you find your elements." as i relaxed, the golden aura around me died down. not even realizing it, my blonde hair fell low, and as i looked in the waterdrop mirror in my castle and saw my hair, now jet black instead of dirty blonde was frighteneing. i couldnt move at Deus took me to the kitchen where i recovered and ate everything in the fridge. I couldn't beleive it. I was a super saiyan!

Rest came quickly among the enormous sky fortress , but i myelf was restless. Fluttershy leaned over and kissed me, then asked, "Are you ok?"

"I can't beleive it. im a getetical hiccup. hat am i? im part simian, equestrian, human, god, titan, ugh i have too much ... everything. i hate it. i wish i wasn't so..."

"So what?" She asked gently

"Messed up. horrible."

"Baby, you aren't. come here... cuddle me close." i snuggled up to her, hoping it would help me sleep, and it did, but i had the most horrifying dream


	29. Maximum Output

_**Sorry about the choppy last chapter, it was written over too long of time and it ended up being crap. Sorry! Forgive me, and i will be forever grateful. Enjoy this one!**_

_It was like i as in a bully circle of my aspects in genes. Surrounded by every bit of my heritage, a Saiyan, an Aelicorn, an earthen woman, a fleshy normal man, and Discord. All but Dsicord surrounded me. Discord was back to back with me, sitting in the middle of the group._

"This is why we were shattered." Discord muttered

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were broken because you have too much to you that doesn't agree with one another. It will eventually tear you apart. You have one of the most powerful mixes of blood and power in existence. As do i. " He replied monotonously, as if depressed

"I know how to fix this. We have to unite!"i shouted and snapped awake from the dream.

"jesus." i said as i sat up, and looked around. I seen veryone around me, releived to see me

"DUUDEEE! what the hell happened?" Sean asked

"what do you mean?" i groaned

"You're in the middle of the floor, your castle destroyed a valley, and look around you."

"wait. My castle would fall apart unless i was using it as a cannon and kept it super charged. The electricity is what keeps the clouds dense and attached. Not only that, but the castle is protected so it will only uleash electricity when it is full of electircity"

"Well, i guess you wer shooting it in your sleep." Fluttershy said as she hugged me, Thank gd she was at her house tending animals last night.

"I have to go everyone. i have a mission. I'll be back soon." i said, as i opened a small portal. I'll say hi to sunset for you twilight." Everyone tried to stop me, but fell short as i had already gone.

I appeared on the school's rooftop, to see that Do was there, frowning.

"what are you doing here Do?" I asked

"Trying to escape them." She gestured down to the angry mob.

"why?" i gasped, alarmed at the possibilities of disaster

"A voice spoke in my head last night... an evil voice. It said... Chaos was coming. and then it brought me to the sword where somehow i managed to bypass your binding magic and withdraw it from the stone." She replied "I just don't understand why.."

"The voice of chaos is controlling them. give me the sword."

"Why?"

"Because i need to remerge wth Discord, my darkside fo when i was a child."

"what?" She said, as i took the sword, spun it around, and impaled myself through the heart.

I woke up in the hospital with the worst case of Deju Vu all over again. Fluttershy was sleeping in the chair beside my bed, get well cards from everyone to me, but there was something different about it this time. i didn't feel weak and in need of help, but stronger than ever and energetic, it felt as if i waould go super sayian 5 in a heartbeat (Maybe not). i sat up and reached over to Fluttershy and gave her a light shake. But she wouldn't move. i kept shaking and then her head fell off, and i ran through the corridor to see nothing, it was as if life this world had become... The Trotting Dead (Sorry i had to make punny joke)

I rewoke to the ame thing, and finally, i conquered my dreams and woke up for real this time, to see an injured doctor, a scared nurse, and a cry Fluttershy. "Oh my god... what appened? Did... i do this?" I unplugged myself from the machines and walked over to her, and went to touch her, but she tensed, so i just gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Fluttershy?"

"I... i don't know! im scared Maelstrom... im scared..." She sobbed

i hugged her and picked her up in my arms, "Im sorry. i was having terrible nightmares. i didn't mean to scare you, Shy..." She hugged me back timidly, and then i set her back down. "I can heal them." I whispered as i fired a soft green light from both of my hands that rejuvenated their wounds. After i healed them, Shy and I went out for a walk in the park, and sat down on a bench, because my head was beginning to ache.

"Ahh..." I groaned, "My head really hurts..."

"Well, you did fall off the school after you attempted to kill yourself. Why did you try to do that you know i love yo- i mean, uh... you know i care and..."

"Fluttershy, i wasn't trying to kill myself. it would take a lot more than a sword in my chest to kill me. im durable. built strong... sorry i worried you so much."

"i-i-its fine. Im just glad you're safe." she stuttered, as she started to sob again.

"Shy, i just want you to know... I love you too." I said as i kissed her

a couple days passed and i headed back to Equestria, where my other friends were probably worried about me so. But as soon as i returned, i heard a voice, dark and deep, unlike anythign i've ever heard say, "You've played into my hand. Now you are doomed..."


End file.
